


Scars Seen and Unseen

by peacefulvillage



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family, Family Feels, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:17:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacefulvillage/pseuds/peacefulvillage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shireen Baratheon led a lonely life. Her best and truest friend is her cousin Myrcella. When Myrcella finally meets her boyfriend's family she asks Shireen to go with her. There she finds a large and welcoming family with many challenges of their own. Like a love child of a famous musician, dating their professor, pregnant before marriage, a sister who rides a motorcycle, and a little brother who burned a house down. In this crazy family could she finally find one of her own, and maybe even find love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If I thought my other GOT fic was cracky this takes the crack cake! I own nothing. Take no profit, just started writing this and thought hey, I kinda like this. Why not publish it?

“Please,” Myrcella begged.

“No,” Shireen said back.

“Please,” Myrcella continued not giving up.

“No!” Shireen said, but then Myrcella pulled out the big guns and started with the puppy dog eyes. Shireen let out a groan and Myrcella grinned and hugged her.

“Yes!” Myrcella said, “Thank you!”

“Won’t it be odd?” Shireen asked as they kept walking. “Inviting your cousin when meeting your boyfriend’s family for the first time? And why haven’t you met them before? I mean it is going on a year now.” Myrcella took a deep breath.

“I never told you, but it was my uncle Jaime that was driving the car that hit him when he was 10.” Myrcella said looking at her feet.

“Cell...” Shireen said.

“I know, I was just ashamed, yeah?” Myrcella said, “Bran said it doesn’t matter, but my family is the reason he has to be in that chair for the rest of his life. I can’t go alone. Especially for a whole weekend.”

“Okay,” Shireen said.

“I need to go pick up my car from Gendry.” Myrcella said. “My car is now wheelchair accessible. Perfect time for driving up to his family’s house.”

Myrcella was one of the sweetest girls you would ever meet. She reminded Shireen of Jane from Pride and Prejudice. Always the prettiest girl in the room, but the softest heart in the world. Surprising considering her mom was a bitch, and Shireen was not one for swearing. While Shireen’s other cousins avoided Shireen like her scars were contagious (they were not Shireen had the disease cured when she was a baby) Myrcella had always been kind to her. Ever since they were young they were glued at the hip, and when it was time to go to college they went to the same one and lived together in an apartment near campus. Although they moved to the down to the lower floor when Myrcella started dating her boyfriend. Plus Bran’s dog totally loved her. 

The girls stopped in front of the Philosophy building and waited for Bran. Shireen was getting strange looks like she always was. She heard whispering about what was wrong with her face. Myrcella was glaring while Shireen just rolled her eyes. She was used to it by now. It wasn’t long before Bran came rolling out. Myrcella grinned when she saw him. It warmed Shireen’s heart that even after a year her cousin still smiled so brightly upon seeing him. Bran caught sight of her and smiled too. She leaned and kissed him quickly when he caught up.

“So Shireen is going to come with me, is that alright?” Myrcella asked as she rolled Bran down the sidewalk. 

“Sure, my Mom loves having company,” Bran replied. “Everyone is going to be there for dinner too.”

“Everyone?” Myrcella said stopping.

“Yep, and my cousin managing to make it too,” Bran said and Myrcella’s face was priceless. A mixture of shock and doom. 

“Sounds fun,” Myrcella said but her tone betrayed her. 

“I am going to the store, I’ll see you later,” Shireen said with a wave. Dinner at the Stark house with the whole bunch. Shireen had heard of them before from her Uncle who was good friends with Bran’s father. Shireen’s father and his brother weren’t close so Shireen barely saw him and therefore never met the Starks. Myrcella’s mom, Shireen’s ex aunt, didn’t like them much either. Therefore she had never met them.

It was almost amusing to watch her when Shireen arrived home and sat down next to Bran on the couch. Myrcella kept coming out of her room showing Shireen and Bran different outfits to wear. She didn’t even wait for them to comment before deciding they were all wrong and went back into her room.

“We are only going to be there two days, Cell,” Bran reminded her.

“Which means I only have two days to make your family not hate me,” Myrcella called from her room. “I don’t have anything grey!”

“Can you do something?” Bran whispered to Shireen.

“Okay, I’m going in.” Shireen said and got up and went into her cousin’s room. “Cell.”

“What?” Myrcella said putting another shirt up to herself before throwing it across the room.

“Sit,” Shireen gestured to the bed and Myrcella did as she asked. “I know you are nervous about the weekend, but in the end of the day the only opinion that really matters is Bran’s, and he loves you.” Shireen assured her.

“You’re right,” Myrcella said with a sigh. "I just don't want them to hate me. I look like my uncle you know? The Lannister genes are strong, and I am afraid when they look at me they will see him."

“That is why you need to go and just be yourself. Show them that you are not your family, and that you will not be defined by whose blood you share,” Shireen said and Marcella nodded. "And wear pink. It's your favorite color." 

The night went on like it normally did. Bran didn’t officially live with them, but their apartment was a lot better than his dorm. But if anyone asked he did not live with them. While Bran and Myrcella watched a movie Shireen packed for the weekend. She didn’t really want to go, but this was for Myrcella. The only really friend she had. When people looked at her all they saw was Shireen’s scares. But not Myrcella. So she could do this for her.

Two days later they stood outside the Stark manor. Myrcella was not moving. She was holding onto the handles on Bran’s wheelchair not letting him move either. Her knuckles were turning white Myrcella was holding onto the handles so hard.

“Cell,” Bran said slowly and covered her hand with one of his. She turned her hand to hold his.

“Let’s go.” Shireen rang the doorbell since Myrcella seemed to not be able too. A pretty redheaded woman greeted them. She smiled brightly when she saw her son.

“This is my girlfriend Myrcella and her cousin Shireen,” Bran introduced, “My mom Catelyn Stark.” Catelyn’s eyes drifted to Shireen’s scars, but looked away quickly.

“Nice to meet you,” Myrcella said.

“Come in.” Bran’s mother said and Myrcella rolled Bran into the house with Shireen following her. “Call me Catelyn.”

“And here is…everyone,” Bran said as they walked into a room full of people. “Mom, Dad, I thought it was only supposed to us tonight.”

“I tried to stop them.” His father said getting up and walking over. “Nice to see you again Myrcella. Though I think you were about two the last time. Call me Ned.” Myrcella smiled and shook his hand.

“This is my cousin, Shireen,” Myrcella said gesturing to Shireen.

“Stannis’ daughter,” Ned said shaking her hand too. He waved for them to follow him. Myrcella rolled Bran further into the room.

“That over there is my oldest brother Robb, the woman next to him is his scary pregnant wife Roslin. She will probably eat your food, but don’t worry we always have more in the kitchen.” Bran said pointing to the couple sitting on the couch. “Where’s Bethany?”

“Rickon took her to the park,” Roslin told him. “And I am not scary.”

“Sansa is the redhead on the chair, and she is dating her former biology professor who is 12 years older than her.” Bran went on and Sansa glared at her brother. “And that is Arya, she is the normal one.” Arya laughed and waved. “I have a younger brother Rickon, but he is out my niece it seems like.” Rickon, the youngest Stark. Shireen had heard about him. Apparently he went to juvie for arson and assault when he was 12. Nothing since then, but he was a wild one. “Jon coming tonight?” Bran asked.

“He is on leave, but he went to go see his father. He might come tonight, if not you will see him tomorrow.” Ned told him.

“Jon is my cousin, but he grew up with us,” Bran explained. “He is more of a brother than a cousin.”

“Did you take the bus to get here? We could have come and picked you up,” Cat offered.

“Myrcella drove,” Bran told her. “She had her SUV made wheelchair accessible. But only for the parking permit, right?”

“Totally,” Myrcella said, “Just the parking permit.”

“We also moved downstairs,” Shireen spoke up. “So Bran didn’t have to worry about stairs.”

“You did that?” Robb asked and Myrcella nodded shyly.

“She is pretty awesome like that,” Bran added making Myrcella blush.

“Please, sit,” Ned gestured to the open loveseat. Shireen sat down and avoided the stares. “Will you stop,” Myrcella said when Bran pulled her into his lap. Shireen had never seen her cousin blush this much.

“So you two met at school,” Catelyn said, “How?”

“Sat next to each other in a math class,” Bran told him. “She was the only one that would sit next to me.”

Before anyone could comment the door opened. A boy came into the room, well he was a few years younger than Shireen, carrying a sleeping toddler. Robb got up. \

“Wore her out did you?” Robb said taking the sleeping girl.

“Gave her a few shots of whiskey. As much of a light weight as you big brother,” He said causing Robb to smack the back of his head with his free hand and take her upstairs.

“What’s wrong with your face?” He said as soon as he spotted Shireen.

“Rickon!” Catelyn exclaimed while everyone else sent him looks of shock and shame.

“Its fine, I prefer it to staring actually,” Shireen said, “I had a sickness when I was a baby but they were able to cure it. I am lucky that it only spread to one side of my face. It has been known to cover whole bodies. I am not contagious or anything.”

“Hmm.” Was all Rickon said before slamming his body into the seat next to her. “You’re Myrcella then I take it.”

“I am.” Myrcella said.

“Doesn’t look evil like the rest of her family,” Rickon said and Shireen wanted to slap him like his brother had.

“Rickon go up to your room this instant!” Ned said.

“No, no. My uncle did a terrible thing and my mother and brother are not good people.” Myrcella said. “I haven’t talked to them in a long time. The only member of my family I talk to is my little brother and my father on occasion. Except Shireen of course.”

“Okay,” Rickon said, “You’ll do.”

“What do you mean she’ll do?” Shireen said shooting daggers at the boy next to her. She thought he was quite handsome before, but now all she wanted to do was break his prefect nose.

“Shireen no,” Myrcella said.

“I mean come on. You upgraded your car for him, moved for him! If that doesn’t show love and devotion I didn’t know what will.” Shireen said and then noticed she had had an outburst in front of a bunch of strangers.

“I’ll go start dinner,” Catelyn said getting up.

“We’ll help,” Sansa said grabbing Arya’s arm and not giving her much choice in the matter.

“I am going to get some air,” Shireen said and went out to the backyard.

“ _You’re such an ass Rickon_ ,” She heard Bran said before she closed the door.

“You okay?” Roslin said coming outside. Well more like waddled outside.

“I am so embarrassed,” Shireen admitted. “I shouldn’t have shouted.”

“It isn’t a true family dinner until at least one has raised their voice, usually at Rickon,” Roslin said and Shireen let out a laugh. “Rickon can be a bit of an ass, but has such a big heart. He is very protective of his family. He wasn’t very welcoming to me at first either.”

“Oh,” Shireen said.

“Yes, Rickon was certain I was no good,” Roslin told her. “But he realized how much I loved Robb and grew to love me too. When we were at a holiday party someone made a rude comment about me and Rickon would have punched him if Robb hadn’t stopped him.”

“So you are saying after a while he will beat someone up for Myrcella?” Shireen said and Roslin nodded.

“Exactly, and Sansa is dating her former teacher so Myrcella isn’t so bad as far as family scandals. She seems really sweet,” Roslin said.

“She is,” Shireen said. “And she loves Bran. So much.”

“Okay,” Roslin said, “Come inside. Jon will be here soon, and it isn’t a true Stark dinner without at least one drunk Stark and a food fight.”

Arya started the food fight, and Robb was the one that got drunk. Jon wasn’t far behind. It got even worse when Jon started to sing. Apparently Jon was the lovechild of the famous singer/songwriter Rhaegar Targaryen and Ned’s late sister. His songs made even the coldest of hearts cry. There was another big family scandal there, and Jon clearly did not have his father’s talent. Myrcella then told everyone what a monster crush her mother used to have on Jon’s father which caused Jon to get embarrassed and everyone laughed. It was a quite a dinner and when it was over the Stark pack made their way outside. Sansa was driving Robb, Roslin, and Bethany home being that Robb was too drunk and Roslin…well apparently she got her license suspended until she gave birth. Road rage. Perhaps the short woman was scarier than Shireen thought. Arya had sped off on her motorcycle a long time ago.

“Shireen, you go up on into Sansa’s old room,” Catelyn told Shireen after everyone was gone. “Myrcella why don’t you set up in A…”

“Mum, I’m 20.” Bran cut in. 

“And?” Catelyn stalled. 

“He is telling you he and Myrcella are shagging and want to stay in the same room.” Rickon said causing Ned to cough and Myrcella to turn fire engine red. Shireen smacked the back of Rickon’s head.

“Rickon, take Shireen to Sansa’s room,” Ned ordered. Rickon grabbed her bag before she could and Shireen followed the youngest Stark up the stairs. They passed a room where the walls were covered in posters and was that a punching dummy?

“My room,” Rickon mumbled waving his hand in that direction. “Here’s Sansa’s.” Sansa’s room looked like any typical girls room. Flower wallpaper, a huge vanity and closet. The walls were covered in sketches of clothing it looked like. “She designs clothes,” Rickon told her.

“I remember Bran saying something about that,” Shireen commented.

“Night,” Rickon said and left. It seems they were alone on the floor. The master and Bran’s room must be downstairs. Great.

Shireen hated sleeping in strange places. She never slept very well. A lot of times didn’t sleep at all, and she was going to have to spend two nights here. It wasn’t like she looked bad enough as it is. Now add purple circles under her eyes. Shireen got up to use the bathroom and she noticed light coming from underneath Rickon’s closed door. He was up late. It was coming on 2:00 am. Shireen paused in front of the door.

“It is rude to linger in doorways,” Rickon’s voice said, “Just come in.” Shireen opened the door and Rickon was laying with his head on the edge of the bed and a book in his hands. He was wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. It was very obvious he practiced with his boxing dummy from the looks of his arms and chest. Shireen made sure to keep her eyes on his face. He turned around so he was sitting crossed legged on his bed facing her.

“Can’t sleep I take it?” Rickon said putting his book down next to him.

“Not really,” Shireen said awkwardly from the doorway.

“Wanna make out?” Rickon asked and Shireen blanched.

“Why?” Shireen answered once she found words. Has he seen her face? Has he seen _his_?

“Why not?” Rickon said with a shrug. “You can’t sleep and I don’t sleep much anyway.”

“What about…” Shireen gestured to her face.

“Truthfully, the moment I saw your face I wondered what it would feel like on my tongue if I licked your cheek,” He said frankly and Shireen blushed.

“No sex,” Shireen said firmly. He was 17, three years younger than her, and they were in his parent’s house.

“Okay,” Rickon said and patted his bed for her to sit. Shrieen looked back at her room and back at the cute boy who wanted to make out with her.

Oh what the hell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shireen Baratheon led a lonely life. Her best and truest friend is her cousin Myrcella. When Myrcella finally meets her boyfriend's family she asks Shireen to go with her. There she finds a large and welcoming family with many challenges of their own. Like a love child of a famous musician, dating their professor, pregnant before marriage, a sister who rides a motorcycle, and a little brother who burned a house down. In this crazy family could she finally find one of her own, and maybe even find love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing...just a little crack pairing with a side of crack. Oh, and did I mention more crack pairings? As for the twinsest, as far as Myrcella knows Robert is her father. I am not going to down the twinsest road, but we all know the truth.

Shireen woke up in Sansa’s room. She had not fallen asleep here. After about a good hour of snogging Shireen finally dozed off. Rickon must have carried her. Rickon. It had been so long since Shireen had been just kissed, and what a kiss it had been. An hour long kiss with a cute boy. Despite her scars, Shireen does have a social life. Myrcella, with her good heart, sets Shireen up all the time. Not many people want a second date because they can’t just see past her face. Some of them were good guys, but they hadn’t matured enough to see past her. When the mood strikes she will sleep with some of these dates. It is never very good since they are in a rush or have trouble looking at her. Shireen had long stopped feeling sorry for herself. This was just the way things were. Now at least she had a good memory to sustain her.

When she made her way downstairs Myrcella was up as well as Catelyn. They were in the family room drinking tea.

“Morning,” Shireen said and sat down next to Myrcella on the couch.

“Stark men like to stay up late and sleep in on weekends,” Catelyn said.

“I thought that was just a Bran trait,” Myrcella said. “I could scream fire and he would stay sleeping.” Cat smiled behind her cup.

“Want some tea, dear?” Catelyn asked.

“Sure,” Shireen said and served herself.

“It is nice to have people back in the house,” Catelyn said, “It is odd to have only one child in the house. I used to have six children coming and going.”

“It sounds nice,” Shireen admitted. “My father traveled so it was often just me and my Mum. She isn’t the…warmest person.”

“We would often sneak out to the park across from Shireen’s house,” Myrcella said, “Anything to get away.” Myrcella looked at her hands. “I want you to know that meeting Bran was probably one of the best things that ever happened to me.”

“I think he feels much the same,” Catelyn said smiling. “I know you fill guilty, but don’t. I admit we are not fond of your uncle. But you are not him. Bran is a lucky boy to have someone who cares about him like you do. Very lucky.” Shireen play shoved Myrcella who smiled shyly. Nothing to be worried about at all.

The rest of the weekend went quite well. There were no more surprise guests accept for Jon who used every opportunity to avoid his father’s family. His half-sister hated him, Jon didn’t get along with his Uncle whatsoever, though he liked is aunt and half-brother. Sansa called and invited her parents to dinner at her boyfriend’s house Saturday night which Ned grumbled about the whole day. He did not like that his daughter was dating someone so much older than her and her old teacher at that. Myrcella only had to go through one family dinner rather than two. Shireen was pretty sure Sansa did that on purpose. So Saturday night was just the three of them. Rickon said he had something to do, which Bran explained was going to Robb and Roslin’s house.

“He’s not as close with Mum and Dad anymore as he used to be,” Bran explained. “After Rickon got into trouble they thought a change of scenery might help him. He went to live with Robb for a few years. Only came back because Roslin is pregnant again and didn’t want to be in the way.”

“Sad,” Myrcella said.

“He is a good kid really, we have always been close,” Bran said, “After getting expelled for beating up some kid who made fun of me, his only explanation was that I was his brother and it was his job to protect me.” They didn’t talk about Rickon anymore, but Shireen couldn’t get him out of her mind. For being a rich boy from a powerful family he sure had struggles. Perhaps that is why they got along. They were both scared. Shireen’s were just evident on her face.

Shireen didn’t see Rickon again until they were getting ready to leave. He swaggered back into the house almost bumping into her. They both paused. Was he really this tall before? Eyes so blue? And Shireen remembered running her hands through that mass of curly hair. Finally he grazed his hand with hers before moving away. “See you around Shireen,” He said and then went up the stairs back to his room.

“What are you smiling about? Myrcella asked.

“Nothing, Cell, just a good weekend.” Shireen replied. Myrcella looked skeptical, but let it go.

Yes, it was a very good weekend.

**< ><><><><> **

Shireen didn’t see Rickon till a few months later. He had graduated now and was going to attend the same school as herself, Bran, and Myrcella where they were now seniors. He and Bran were going to room together. Shireen was helping them move into their new place. Rickon looked much the same. He still had holes in his jeans and hair that looked like he just woke up. Still had a heartbreaker smirk and intense blue eyes. As gorgeous as ever. It also didn’t help that he winked at her. Winked.

“Where do you want this?” Shireen asked him about one of Bran’s boxes.

“There, the bigger room,” Rickon told her. “I don’t understand why him and Cell don’t just live together.”

“Her mother won’t let them.” Shireen said putting the box down. “Not until they’re married.”

“Why don’t they get married?” Rickon asked.

“Not until they are done with school, but Myrcella already has a wedding wall in Pinterest.” Shireen replied. “Want to do the couch next?”

“Sure,” Rickon said and they went back to moving. Myrcalla stayed the night, of course. Shireen figured she would be doing that a lot now. Split their time between the two places. So Shireen went home to a dark cold apartment for the first time in a long time. It looked bigger somehow. Her phone rang snapping her out of it. She didn’t recognize the number, but it was local.

“Hello,” Shireen answered.

“Hello, Shireen?” The female voice on the other end said.

“This is her,” Shireen said.

“Oh, good. It’s Roslin. Bran’s sister in law? I was wondering if you would like to come to my new daughter’s christening this weekend.” Roslin asked to Shireen’s shock. “I know it is late notice, but we would really like if you came.”

“Really?”

“Of course, you were quite a hit. Not many people can put my baby brother into place, and he likes you. Rickon doesn’t have much in the way of friends, and when he asked if you could come I felt silly for not thinking of it sooner.” Roslin told her.

“I’d love to,” Shireen said.

“Perfect,” Roslin said, “It is Sunday at 10:00. Bran knows where it is.”

“Okay, see you then.” Shireen said and they hung up. Rickon asked for her to come? Why did that make her so kiddy? One make out session and all of a sudden she was acting like a school girl with a crush? But there was a reason he invited her, right? They had a pretty hot snogging session and Rickon bought her lunch when she helped him move. Did that mean he liked her liked her? Or he really had no friends? For the love of God. She was 21! She should not be obsessing about what an 18 year old boy thought of her.

Everything was beautiful Shireen thought as she walked up to the church with Bran and Myrcella. Rickon had left early to go help. There were blue roses everywhere. Blue Winter Roses, Bran told them. They grew near their manor. The church was pretty full when they walked in. Robb and Roslin were in the front along with Rickon and Arya. Rickon and Arya were the new baby’s godparents. Jon and Sansa were Bethany’s.

“They’re tense,” Bran whispered nodding to Robb and Roslin who looked on edge. “She doesn’t talk to her family at all, a brother maybe, but no more. Still, she felt obligated to invite them. That’s her dad.” Shireen saw an old man sitting towards the front. He was holding the hand of a girl who was near Roslin’s age. Not willingly on her part it looked like.

“Eww,” Myrcella said.

“Yeah,” Bran agreed. “Very eww.” They took a seat as Bran gave them more of a 4/11 on the people there. There was all of the Starks including Bran’s uncle. His Uncle used to have a crush on Roslin. Theon, an old family friend was laughing with Robb. Willas, who Bran really liked, was sitting next to Sansa. Shireen could see why Sansa went for him age or not, he was quite attractive. Arya was talking with…was that Gendry? Seems like her cousin was keeping secrets. Roslin was chatting with a pretty girl whose attention was now on the front of the church. The three turned in her line of sight. Jon entered with two blond people.

“Ohh…look at Willas’ sister making eyes at Jon,” Bran told him, “That is his brother Aegon and Aunt Dany.”

The ceremony started soon after that. From what Shireen could see of the baby it was pretty cute. Not to mention the fact that Rickon looked damn good holding the baby. Seems like there was some truth in the fact that men holding babies was attractive. Plus he had the sweetest smile on his face as he looked down on his goddaughter.

“What is that look on your face?” Myrcella whispered to Shireen.

“Nothing,” Shireen said, “The baby is so cute.”

“She is,” Myrcella agreed.

Closer members of the family met at the manor for a small reception. Shireen noticed Roslin’s father wasn’t there, and it was only the Stark bunch with their significant others and a few close friends.

“Myrcella!” A booming voice said sometime later when Shireen was talking with Myrcella and Sansa. The loud house suddenly got real quiet.

“Dad?” Myrcella said surprised. Well she shouldn’t be really, Robert and Ned were best friends. Robb was named after Robert, but Myrcella and her father were not close.

“Oh look at ya,” Robert said coming over. “Dating Bran, huh? Why did you not think to tell your own father?” Thankfully the rest of the party was too polite to just stand and listen, but Shireen bet this would be a topic of conversation later. Robert awkwardly hugged Myrcella.

“I know it has been a while since we have talked,” Myrcella said.

“Hello Uncle Robert,” Shireen said saving her cousin.

“Stannis’ daughter?” Robert said surprised. “You’ve grown too.” He cleared his throat, “How are your brothers?”

“Tommen is good last I heard, I don’t talk to Joffery. I saw Gendry today.” Myrcella said. Robert cleared his throat again.

“Good to see you. You are growing up beautiful, despite us.” He said to their shock.

“Thank you, Dad,” Myrcella said and Robert nodded once before walking away.

“Wow,” Shireen said, “That was…odd.”

“Yeah,” Myrcella said still shaken, “Are you ready to go?”

“I am just going to see the baby one more time,” Shireen said and walked over to Roslin who was holding the new baby.

“Shireen, thank you for coming,” Roslin said smiling widely at her.

“She’s beautiful,” Shireen said looking down at the baby.

“Thank you,” Roslin said, “Shireen?”

“Yes?” Shireen said and Roslin looked up at her.

“Can you do something for me?” Roslin asked.

“Sure,” Shireen replied.

“Look after Rickon, will you?” Roslin said shifting her daughter in her arms. “Please. He likes you and it has been so long since he has let anyone in that is not family. So just look after him. I know it is a lot to ask…”

“I will,” Shireen promised.

“Thank you,” Roslin said, “Want to hold her?”

“Yes,” Shireen said and Roslin placed the baby in Shireen’s arms. Her wide brown eyes stared up at her. She reached her little hand up.

“I think she wants to touch your cheek,” Roslin guessed.

“Oh,” Shireen said and moved her head down. Sure enough the little girl rubbed her small fingers against Shireen’s scared cheek.

The baby let out a giggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave a kudos and a comment if you wish! This was just because I thought some people might like to read it. No flames please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shireen Baratheon led a lonely life. Her best and truest friend is her cousin Myrcella. When Myrcella finally meets her boyfriend's family she asks Shireen to go with her. There she finds a large and welcoming family with many challenges of their own. Like a love child of a famous musician, dating their professor, pregnant before marriage, a sister who rides a motorcycle, and a little brother who burned a house down. In this crazy family could she finally find one of her own, and maybe even find love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing, this is a crack fic with crack pairings. No flames. Short chapter.

Shireen never really understood what taking care of Rickon meant until he started classes. He didn’t like to study and preferred to doodle rather than take notes. Rickon was a smart kid. Got good marks in school, he just didn’t like school that much. His favorite phrase was, “What is the point of learning this rubbish if I am never going to use it in real life?” Shireen never told him about her promise to Roslin and wasn’t planning on it. It wasn’t like she did much anyway. She just called him every morning to wake him up if Bran wasn’t there and made sure he ate. They had become pretty good friends as the weeks went on and Shireen finally asked the question she had wanted to for a while.

“Why did you set that house on fire?” Shireen asked. Rickon tensed up and Shireen was about to tell him forget it when he spoke up.

“I didn’t mean to really,” Rickon finally said. “We were just stupid lighting that trash bin inside to keep us warm. Someone put too much lighter fluid and it just spread. Everyone ran, but I had to make sure it didn’t spread even more. So I stayed and made sure it was safe. All the blame got placed on me. Arseholes the lot of them.”

“Why did you hang out with them?”

“You’ve met my family,” Rickon said and Shireen nodded. “They have known their paths in life their whole lives. Robb wanted to be an Inspector like Dad. Jon wanted to join the army. Sansa wanted to design clothes. Arya wanted to travel the world, and Bran wants to be a teacher. Everyone knew, but not me. The only thing I did know is what I _**shouldn’t**_ do. So that’s what I did.”

“You don’t have to know yet,” Shireen said softly.

“I know, but really want to,” Rickon said and Shireen took his hand. “I spent so much time trying to be like them that I lost myself, you know?” Shireen nodded and he rubbed his thumb across her knuckles. The moment was interrupted by the ding of Shireen’s phone. It was from Roslin. Shireen had asked about the muffins Roslin’s had made at the christening and wanted to make some for Myrcella’s birthday.

“Who is it?” Rickon asked. Valid question. She considering saying no one, but she wasn’t sure Rickon would believe her.

“Roslin,” Shireen answered. Rickon eyed her.

“She told you to look out for me didn’t she?” Rickon accused.

“She might have mentioned it, but it isn’t like I report back to her everything you do,” Shireen said in her defense. “We are talking about a recipe.”

“The chocolate chip muffins?” Rickon guessed.

“Yes,” Shireen said.

“Those are the best, she makes them every Saturday.” Rickon said, “And she is the one that said it would be nice if I invited you to the christening.”

“Wait, she said you asked if I could come,” Shireen said confused. Rickon groaned and leaned back on the couch.

“Meddler,” Rickon said.

“Did…did you tell her about the kiss?” Shireen asked.

“No,” Rickon said, “Because then she would tell Robb, and Robb is the biggest gossip ever. Suddenly my whole family would know and there would be many daughter and sister in law jokes. Double wedding stuff for sure.” Shireen laughed.

“I just think you’re lucky,” Shireen said and Rickon sat up.

“That my family thinks they are funny when they are not,” Rickon mumbled.

“No, that your family cares enough about you to meddle.” Shireen said.

“I suppose.” Rickon said, “Even their version of exile was me going to live with my older brother. I got to play with a kid all day and Roslin is a great cook. Robb got me the punching dummy and ran with me every morning.”

“Oh you are one of those people,” Shireen said, “The runners who are out early in the morning. Please tell me you didn’t take your shirt off.”

“Of course I did,” Rickon said and lifted up his shirt. “I work hard for this.” Rickon got silent. “Sometimes it still feels like they walk on eggshells around me though. Afraid that I might lash out again. I’m 18. It won’t be juvie next time.”

“You need another outlet,” Shireen said, “I have an idea.”

Shireen loved to read. She learned when she was 3 and has been reading ever sense. Studies have shown that challenging your anger into a creative outlet can be very beneficial. So she made a suggestion, well she didn’t really suggest as much as blackmail him into not going along with it. If he didn’t go with her, he wouldn’t get any chocolate chip muffins. Those were very good muffins so Rickon agreed. Art class. A very good creative outlet to challenge any repressed feelings or strong emotion. Shireen went with him to the advisers office and had Rickon drop his criminal justice class and do an art class instead. Both his father and brother got their degrees in criminal justice. Rickon needed to find his own path.

“You are always doodling on your papers,” Shireen pointed out when Rickon was still skeptical about it, muffins or not.

“Drawing on your papers isn’t art,” Rickon argued.

“Yes it is,” Shireen said back.

“Don’t I have to like, die, to become a famous artist?” Rickon said. Shireen threw a pillow at him.

Sure enough, Rickon loved it. Shireen was very smug about that. He loved that there was no right answer to anything. All long as you did the work and put in the effort you got praised for your projects. Rickon needed someone that was not his family to tell him is was doing a good job, and his art teacher was great. He taught painting too, which Rickon was taking next semester. Along with a photography class. And no, you didn’t have to die to succeed in the field.

One habit Rickon started was drawing without a shirt. Charcoal was his favorite medium and it can be very messy and it was, “easier to wash himself then clothes.” So more often than not after coming back from a run, shirtless like always, he would break out a pad of paper and sketch. After a while they got used to it. Myrcella was particularly uncomfortable for a while. She was trying very hard not to look, those were some nice abs. Bran was a good sport and teased her about checking out his brother.

Shireen spent a lot of time at the boy’s apartment. Since the four of them spent most of their time together they would hang out at whatever apartment they felt like. Shireen always went home to sleep and Rickon went home as well. Myrcella and Bran were at a movie so it was just Shireen and Rickon in his apartment. He was drawing while Shireen quizzed him on his upcoming biology test. Shirtless, of course, and his hands were tinted black. There was a knock on the door.

“Can you get that?” Rickon asked and Shireen got up to answer the door. His parents were on the other side. Rickon was still on the couch half naked.

“Hi,” Shireen said weakly, “Um…I’ll give you some privacy.”

Shireen didn’t know which bedroom to go into. She couldn’t go into Rickon’s because his parents might think they are dating. If she went into Bran’s room that would just be weird. Still weird was better than dating, at least for her, so Shireen went into Bran’s room. Myrcella probably left a book in there or something. She must have dozed off because she was woken up by Rickon shaking her shoulder. She opened her eyes and saw those striking blue eyes looking down at her.

“Hey sleeping beauty,” Rickon said and sat Bran’s bed, “My parents are gone. Just in the neighborhood my arse.”

“How’d it go?” Shireen asked sitting up.

“Good, making progress,” Rickon said, “I told them about my art classes and they were very supportive. Seemed even proud. Dad really liked my wolf drawing. Asked to keep it.”

“Of course they were proud,” Shireen said, “Why wouldn’t they be? You found something you liked to do and are putting your heart into it. That is all your family ever wanted for you.”

“Thank you,” Rickon said and put his hand over hers. Shireen flipped her hand over and laced their fingers together. How was it that holding someone’s hand felt more intimate then an hour long kiss? 

"We have Chinese!" Myrcella called out and Shireen snatched her hand back. Myrcella appeared in the doorway. "Why are you in Bran's room?"

"Long story," Shireen said getting up. "Please tell me you got eggrolls," 

"Of course," Myrcella said. "We got your crab puffs too Rickon."

"Great," Rickon said putting his hands on Shireen's hips to move her out of the way so he could go help Bran. Myrcella raised an eyebrow.

"Shut it," Shireen said but Myrcella only grinned.

"I'm thinking June," Myrcella said as she turned and looked over at the boys who were dishing out the food.

"June?" Shireen said.

"Double wedding, right?" Myrcella said and Shireen play shoved her and went into the kitchen.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos or a comment and thanks for reading. I only have one more chapter written already. I am struggling with the point of the story, but I finally got some more ideas. Artist Rickon is just an idea. I hope some of you like it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shrieen sees once again that all scars are not on the outside. Some are buried beneath and refuse to heal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and your kudos and comments! Like I said a crack fic and I do not own any of the characters. No flames this is just for fun. Again as far as Myrcella knows in this story Robert is her father and it will continue to by that way.

Shireen was falling for him. Hard. Rickon never made a move or tried to kiss her again, and Shireen was too shy and afraid to ruin things to mention it again. It made it even more difficult to resist when he was around his nieces. Rickon was so good with them. Bethany called Rickon her best friend and it was absolutely adorable.

“When I lived with Robb and Roslin I was doing online school. Once I finished for the day I played with Bethany.” Rickon told her. “Me being there gave Robb and Roslin a little middle ground too.”

“What do you mean gave them middle ground?” Shireen said and Rickon froze.

“Nothing,” Rickon said. “Marriage is hard, that’s all.” From his tone Shireen knew he wasn’t going to say anymore on the matter. Why would a couple need middle ground?

Shireen got her answer a few weeks later.

Myrcella’s birthday was coming up and Shireen and everyone else wanted it to be special. Shireen was celebrating with her family during the day, but she was also going to be having a party that night at the Stark Manor. Roslin was cooking and Shireen and Rickon went with her to the store along with Bethany and Little Dacey. Shireen didn’t know she could have so much fun grocery shopping. Growing up Shireen never did things like go to the store with her family. They either had food delivered or went out to eat. Never made a meal together or anything like that. Rickon was throwing as many impulse items into the cart as Bethany was. They turned into the cereal aisle when Roslin stopped suddenly. Rickon lifted Bethany from her spot on his shoulders before settling her on his hip. Shireen looked in the direction where they were staring. A pretty woman was looking at a box of cereal. She looked over and froze as well. The women started walking towards each other.

“Talisa,” Roslin said with a forced smile on her face.

“Roslin,” Talisa said with an obviously forced smile as well. Her eyes widened at the infant in the cart. “You had another child?”

“Yes,” Roslin said looking at the baby with her little fist in her mouth. “Um…Dacey.”

“They look like Robb,” Talisa said eyeing Bethany as well.

“They do,” Roslin said. “So are you visiting family or…?”

“I moved back,” Talisa told her, “I got a job at Maestar General.”

“Oh,” Roslin said awkwardly.

“Cry,” Rickon whispered to Bethany who automatically started sobbing.

“Mama,” Bethany said laying it on thick. She put her arms out for her mother to take her. Roslin picked the girl up.

“What is it, love?” Roslin said softly. Bethany shook her head and buried her head in Roslin’s neck. At her sister crying it caused Dacey to cry. Rickon picked up his goddaughter. Seems his plan backfired somewhat.

“I’ll see you around.” Talisa said and Roslin nodded. Once Talisa was out of sight Bethany stopped crying.

“Are you okay?” Roslin asked.

“Fine, mama,” Bethany said, “Can I get some cookies?”

**< ><><><><> **

“I almost forgot how pretty she is,” Roslin said into her mixing bowl. “So tall and slender. Looks nothing like me. The exact opposite. And I can’t hate her. She works with Doctors Without Borders saving lives all over the world. How can you hate someone like that? Or hate her just because she was someone my husband loves? I mean loved. Loved.”

Shireen didn’t really know what to say. Normally Shireen hated it when pretty girls complained about girls they thought were prettier than them. What did they know of ugliness? Still when she saw how sad and small Roslin looked Shireen couldn’t help but feel pity. Shireen knew who she was, knew what she looked like, and she had long accepted it. It seems that Roslin was not as secure as Shireen was. Everyone had scars, Shireen’s just had hers on her face. So she said nothing and just let Roslin speak.

“No one talks about it anymore, but Robb married me because I got pregnant.” Roslin went on to Shireen’s shock. Shireen was not expecting that. The couple seemed so gaga over each other, but then again they were young when they got married.

“That is why Rickon was unwelcoming,” Shireen said and Roslin nodded.

“Yes, everyone thought I trapped him. I was a Frey. Freys do things like trap men into marrying them.” Roslin started pounding the chicken for dinner with a mallet with a bit more force than necessary making Shireen jump. “It has been 6 bloody years why I am still so bothered by this?”

“I am still bothered by the looks I get,” Shireen admitted. “Not as much as I used too, but every once awhile it burns.” Roslin nodded and then her eyes started glassing over.

“Hormones,” Roslin said whipping a tear from her eye.

“What’s going on? What’s wrong?” Rickon said coming in the kitchen to see Roslin in tears. Shireen noticed the way Rickon’s hands automatically balled into fists. He looked ready to beat someone into a pulp for hurting his sister-in-law.

“Nothing, sweetheart, nothing,” Roslin said putting the chicken into the pan and sprinkling it with some herbs.

“Talisa?” Rickon guessed walking over and putting his arm around her.

“Just being silly, that’s all,” Roslin said avoiding his eye, “Now go set the table. Robb will be home soon and I insist both of you stay for dinner.” Rickon didn’t move from her side. “Run along now.”

“I don’t understand how Roslin can still be insecure about her,” Rickon said as he put napkins out.

“It’s a girl thing, pretty girls can be intimidated by pretty girls,” Shireen said with a shrug and then said softly to herself. “Not that I would know.” Rickon stopped what he was doing at looked at her.

“Shireen, there are millions of girls with symmetrical faces. No one has yours. I prefer unique to common any day.” Rickon said firmly.

“You are just saying that…”

“No, I’m not. Yes, one side of your cheek is scarred, but the texture is quite appealing,” Rickon said, “Don’t put yourself down, it’s a bunch of bullocks and I don’t like it.”

“Easy for you to say,” Shireen said not liking being told what to do. “The only stares you get are people checking out your ass after getting a nice view of the front!”

“Are you mad at me for being good looking?” Rickon questioned.

“Yes!” Shireen said, “God, why do you have to be _you_ , and then look like you do?”

“I must say this is a first,” Rickon said crossing his arms and leaning against the table. “Should I take off my shirt and make it really hard for you?”

“How did we get here?” Shireen said.

“I told you that you are not unappealing to look at, and you got mad at me for being handsome,” Rickon cleared up.

“Hey kids,” Robb said coming in the house. “Staying for dinner?”

“Roslin’s crying in the kitchen,” Rickon informed him.

“What? Why?” Robb said alarmed.

“Talisa is home it looks like, and staying.” Rickon said and Robb went into the kitchen. Rickon looked back at Shireen. “We better go. Give them family time.”

_“Roslin?” they heard Robb say._

_“Nothing, I am just being silly,” Roslin said back, “Hormones. I forgot how it can still happen after the baby is born. I’m fine, really.”_

_“Come here,” Robb said._

“Okay,” Shireen said and they left to give them a moment.

When they were in the car Shireen asked, “Do you think they will be okay?”

“Oh yeah,” Rickon said confidently. “I lived with them for five years. I take it Roslin told you?”

“That she was pregnant before they got married, yeah,” Shireen confirmed.

“It was awkward at first, I mean they didn’t really know each other, but then they had Beth and suddenly is was like the world was in color, you know?” Rickon said. “I have never seen my brother smile so bright as when he held his daughter for the first time.”

“It must have been a big moment,” Shireen agreed.

“So you were there since 12?”

“Yeah, I helped put Beth’s nursery together,” Rickon said proudly. “And it meant a lot that Roslin trusted me, you know? With Bethany?” Rickon shook his head. “It’s stupid, but it felt good to be trusted. Especially with someone as perfect as Bethany.”

“That is not stupid at all.” Shireen said firmly.

**< ><><><><> **

“So are you dating or what?” Myrcella asked later that night. It was one of the rare occasions where it was just the two of them. Myrcella was painting her nails while Shireen was painting her toes. Myrcella was doing pink, like always, while Shireen painted her toes a dark purple.

“Who?” Shireen said not looking up.

“Really? You are going to pull that crap with me?” Myrcella said. “You and Rickon obviously. I mean just yesterday you bent over to grab your bag and Rickon’s eyes were locked on your ass. And you have been wearing the bras I made you buy last year. You know the ones that show that you have breasts? I swear if you show a little cleavage once in a while Rickon will salivate like a wolf.”

“Stop,” Shireen said.

“Why are you fighting this?” Myrcella said putting down her polish and waving her hand to dry her nails. “Seriously. Why are you fighting the fact that Rickon likes you?”

“Fine, so maybe he does now,” Shireen admitted. “But he is 18. He doesn’t know any better. He wasn't around many girls growing up who weren't his sisters. Now that he is on college Rickon has so many possibilities. He'll forget me.”

“Rickon has gone through a lot more than most people his age,” Myrcella said. “He isn’t the kind of guy to just love and leave you. Give him some credit. Don't hide behind your face.”

“Myrcella? Shireen?” A voice called out from the other side of the door before Shireen could answer. “Let me in this weighs a ton!”

“Hey big brother,” Myrcella said opening the door.

“Bloody hell,” Gendry said carrying in the large package. “The new part for your car. How in the bloody hell did you manage to break it?”

“She didn’t read the manual,” Shireen said.

“Cell, I told you that you needed to read it.” Gendry scolded her. “You can’t just get a major addition on your car and then just refuse to read about it.”

“I’ll read it, I promise,” Myrcella vowed. “So can you replace it?”

“Of course I can,” Gendry said causing Myrcella to grin.

“Hungry?” Myrcella asked.

“Always,” Gendry said and Myrcella started fixing him a plate of leftovers. After inhaling most of it he looked at Shireen. “So, I hear you fancy Rickon Stark?”

“Myrcella!” Shireen accused.

“Wasn’t me,” Myrcella said putting her hands up.

“I heard it from Arya, who heard it from Jon, who heard it from Robb,” Gendry informed her.

“Gossips,” Shireen mumbled.

“He’s an okay looking chap,” Gendry said and took a bite of the pasta Myrcella gave him, “You shagging?”

“No,” Shireen said firmly, “No shagging going on here.”

“Why not?” Gendry asked with a mouthful of food.

“Are you shagging Arya?” Shireen countered.

“I’d like too, but those two older brothers of hers said they’d kill me if I touched her,” Gendry said causing Myrcella and Shireen to laugh. “Though she’d kill me if I let them influence me. So we are just dating, which I don’t mind. I like her.”

“Aww…” Myrcella and Shireen said together.

“Shut it,” Gendry said and scarfed down the rest of his food in a way his father would be proud. “I’ll be by to fix it tomorrow, alright?”

“Okay,” Myrcella said and Gendry kissed her forehead and waved goodbye to Shireen before leaving. The girls stood in silence.

“Fine, I’ll discuss the possibility of a relationship with Rickon after your birthday,” Shireen gave in.

“Possibility of a relationship?” Myrella repeated. “Do you want to date him or serve him?” Shireen narrowed her eyes. “Are you going to make up a contract?”

“I’m not listening,” Shireen said going back to her room.

“Seal the deal with a shag!” Myrcella called out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was Roslin's scar, I will being doing more of the Stark's pains as the story goes on. Next will be Myrcella's birthday. Full of surprises, some good and some not.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shireen Baratheon led a lonely life. Her best and truest friend is her cousin Myrcella. When Myrcella finally meets her boyfriend's family she asks Shireen to go with her. There she finds a large and welcoming family with many challenges of their own. Like a love child of a famous musician, dating their professor, pregnant before marriage, a sister who rides a motorcycle, and a little brother who burned a house down. In this crazy family could she finally find one of her own, and maybe even find love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like always I own nothing. Very fluffy and very cracky. Please no flames. This is just for fun. I didn't edit this one so much so sorry for the mistakes!

Myrcella’s birthday was going to be different this year. First, she was spending the morning with her family. Once Myrcella left home to go to college she basically cut all ties. Her brother Joffery was physical and emotional abusive. Myrcella couldn’t handle it anymore, and her mother had done nothing to stop it. Cersei loved all her children so much she was blinded of their faults, or had spoiled Joffery too much to change him now. Myrcella was done and Shireen had nothing at home either. Plus Robert pays for Myrcella’s school and apartment so her mother can’t hold that over her head to come visit. But this year her mother had put her foot down and insisted. So Myrcella agreed on the terms that her Uncle Jaime not attend. Bran was coming of course, they were as much as engaged at this point, and she did not want Bran to be uncomfortable. Shireen hoped everything went smoothly. Only a few hours and then they would celebrate with Myrcella her way later.

The day started with Shireen blasting Taylor Swifts “22.” Shireen knocked on Myrcella’s door and her cousin told her to come in. Myrcella had her bio book open and Bran looked to be still sleeping.

“Bloody hell turn that off,” Bran said pulling the sheet over his head. It was a Saturday. Bran would sleep all day if he could on the weekends.

“Go back to sleep,” Myrcella said getting out of bed and following Shireen into the kitchen. On the counter were Roslin’s chocolate muffins. “Are those…”

“Yeah, might not taste as good as when Roslin makes them,” Shireen said, “Tea?”

“Oh, yes,” Myrcella said and took a bite. “Holy shit.”

“Good?” Shireen said grinning and held out her mug of tea. "To a great birthday."

"A great birthday," Myrcella said and clinked her mug against hers. 

No one was really looking forward to brunch at the Lannister home. Myrcella had left and never looked back, but here they all were back in that dreaded house. Cersei was happy to see her daughter. Shireen know she was sincere. Joffery sneered in Mycella’s direction and her little brother looked happy to see her too. There was one person Myrcella was truly happy to see, and that was her Uncle Tyrion. Shireen knew they kept in touch.

“Oh, look at you,” Tyrion said in awe walking over to them. “More beautiful than ever.”

“Thank you Uncle Tyrion,” Myrcella said and leaned down so he could kiss her cheek. Tyrion looked at Shireen.

“And you, still smarter than everyone else?” Tyrion said and that was what Shireen really liked about Tyrion. He didn’t sugarcoat things. He didn’t call Shireen beautiful because she wasn’t, but she was smarter than most.

Brunch was going okay. The food was pretty good, but not as good as Roslin’s cooking. It was awkward, but nothing too terrible. Until the door opened and Mycella’s Uncle Jaime walked in. The room went dead silent. Myrcella froze completely.

“Sorry, I’m late,” Jaime said and walked over to the gift table, “This where we put the presents?”

“Yes, right there would be fine,” Cersei said smiling.

“Brother,” Tyrion said before Jaime could come near Myrcella. “How was the trip down?”

“Mother,” Myrcella hissed, “I told you not to invite him.”

“Oh, nonsense, he is your Uncle, of course he should come,” Cersei reasoned.

“Mum, he hurt Bran,” Myrcella said back. Shireen noticed Tyrion was still distracting Jaime while Bran talked with Tommen not looking at the tall golden haired man that had just entered.

“Jaime is your family, Bran is a fling,” Cersei said. “Family sticks together, darling.”

“Bran is my family,” Myrcella said louder than she probably meant too because once again the room was quiet. “You do know I am going to marry him one day, right? It is no secret.”

“Darling now is not the time,” Cersei said.

“So when is the right time then?” Myrcella asked. “When I am shopping for a dress or finally put on the ring Bran is hiding in his sock drawer?” Myrcella looked at a shocked Bran. “Yes, I snooped. The point is you need to start accepting the fact that I am marrying Bran one day, and if you can’t learn to be a better mother than me I have another to turn to.” Myrcella walked over to Bran and Shireen wiping tears from her eyes. “Let’s go.”

“Okay,” Shireen said. The car ride was silent. Myrcella was as mad as Shireen had ever seen her.

“It’s alright,” Bran said after a while, “He is your Uncle. I love you far more than I hate him. I can deal with him.”

“I can’t,” Myrcella said. “Not yet. And I told my mother that! I said it would take time and she didn’t listen.”

Sometime later the three were all laying on Myrcella’s bed staring at the ceiling. The birthday girl hadn’t said much more on the ride home. She was still plenty angry at her mother.

“How is it that my Absentee Father and my Drunken Uncle are the only ones that truly think of me?” Myrcella finally said. “Father pays for my school, apartment, and car. He knows that is all I need from him and we’re good. Tyrion makes me laugh and calls me pretty. Always gets me the best gifts. My mother, my _mother_ , is selfish and thinks of herself. Don’t even get me started on my awful brother. Thank God for Gendry. At least I have one decent brother.”

“I know,” Bran said softly.

“Some birthday,” Myrcella said sadness in her voice.

“Maybe I can make it better,” Sansa said from the doorway. “You really should lock your door.”

“Don’t need too,” Bran said sitting up. “Summer would take care of them.”

“I got you a present, or made you one,” Sansa said holding up a garment bag. “Both of you. Where is your bathroom? We have work to do before the big party.”

“Big party?” Myrcella said, “I thought we were just having dinner at your parents?”

“Have you ever been to Dragonstone?” Sansa said in reply.

“That huge mansion that belongs to the Targaryen family?” Myrcella said. Of course they had seen it. From the street at least. It covered a whole block and was blocked off by big iron gates. Acres of land behind it. Shireen had always wanted to see inside.

“The huge mansion that Jon has the key too,” Sansa corrected, “Jon’s back on leave and his dad is out of town. So we are going to party at Dragonstone.”

“Seriously?” Myrcella said and looked at Shireen. She was getting her birthday glow back.

“Yes, now come on,” Sansa said. “We have to do make-up too. And who knows how long that is going to take. Especially with Arya moving around while I am trying to do her eyes.”

“Oi!” Ayra said from the living room.

“Go on,” Bran said with a smile of his own. Myrcella kissed him and then she and Shireen jumped off the bed. Make-overs were fun. It felt good to have someone brush your hair and put make-up on your face. Myrcella put Shireen’s hair in some kind of braided up-do while Sansa gave her a smoky eye. It went really good with the black dress that Sansa made for her. There was nothing Sansa could do about the scars, but with the low cut dress she said, no one would notice the scars. Top it all off with a sinful red lipstick. Shireen had to admit she looked pretty good.

“I can’t wait till Rickon sees you,” Myrcella said as Sansa put eyeshadow on her. Sansa and Arya smiled.

“Oh, stop it,” Shireen said her face heating up. “And what about you? Bran might purpose to you on the spot.” Myrcella was dressed in pink of course, and her long blond hair was styled into curly waves. Sansa had even found a headband that looked like a crown. She looked every bit a birthday princess. 

“It is about time.” Arya said. “We spent hours looking for that ring.”

Dargonstone was just as grand inside as it was out. A little gaudy. Lots of stone dragons. All the Starks were there along, minus the children, Ned, and Cat. By the amount of liquor bottles on a table this probably wasn’t their scene and were watching the kids. Sansa had invited her boyfriend and Gendry was also there along with Willas’ sister. The only person that wasn’t there was Rickon. He was going out to get ice. Why is it that there is never enough ice at parties?

“Oh look at you!” Roslin said rather loudly. Obviously she had a drink or two already. “You both look absolutely beautiful!”

“Thank you,” Shireen said.

“Happy birthday, love,” Roslin said and gave Myrcella a big hug. “Come. This place is absolutely huge. I don’t think Jon has even been to every room.”

Rickon barged in a little bit later with a big bag of ice. Shireen was taking to Sansa when she saw Rickon. His eyes widened making Shireen’s heart flutter. It was Myrcella’s birthday so Rickon greeted her first. He hugged her lifting Myrcella off the floor. He made his way over to Shireen and it appeared Sansa had slipped away.

“Hi,” Rickon said, “You look…uh…you look really pretty.”

“Thank you,” Shireen said and noticed everyone was watching them.

“Oh, sod off!” Rickon said and led Shireen outside.

“I’ve always wanted to see inside here,” Shireen said.

“The grounds are pretty awesome too,” Rickon said. “You can’t see it in the dark, but the stables are right over there. A tennis court, like three pools, very extravagant, even for a mansion. Rhaegar is the only one to own it who has not had some ridiculous addition added on. Jon will give you a tour in the morning.”

“I’d like that,” Shireen said. “There aren’t any ghosts haunting the halls, are there? Dragonstone is a little creepy.”

“It is a centuries old English mansion. Of course there is ghosts,” Rickon said with a grin. Then it faded. “But you can, you know, sleep in my room if you want. I mean, you don’t have too and it is just sleeping.” Before Shireen could reply the lights turned on. The noise stopped and they looked over to see Rhaegar Targayen leaning against the doorway. Shireen and Rickon walked back into the house.

“Dad!” Jon said shocked. “We were just…”

“Having a party?” Rhaegar finished. “Funny the only time you seem to want to come home is when I am not here.” Jon looked down. “I am kidding. Go on and have fun. I’ll be in my room on the other side of the house.” The air was awkward.

“Jon,” Rickon said breaking the silence.

“What?” Jon said.

“Go talk to your Dad,” Rickon said and Shireen was proud of him for encouraging his cousin to talk to his father. He eyed her. “What?”

“Nothing,” Shireen said.

**< ><><><><>**

“Dad?” Jon said knocking on the door.

“Come in, son,” Rhaegar said.

“I’m sorry,” Jon said, “I should have said something.”

“Don’t worry, I am finally starting to see that teenage rebellion I never saw when you were actually a teen. You have always been too much like me.”

“Melancholy,” Jon said. “Yes, I know.”

_Too much like me, why can’t you see?_ – White Wolf.

“Always had your mother’s spirit, though,” Rhaegar said with a sad smile. “Speaking of spirit, your young cousin, Rickon. How is he?”

“In love,” Jon said with a smile. “Totally mad over her. Won’t shut up about it.” Rhaegar laughed.

“Good,” Rhaegar said. “Young love is beautiful thing.”

“Oh, god, you are not going to write a song about young love now are you?” Jon said with a groan.

“What is wrong with that?” Rhaegar said.

“You were like the Taylor Swift of your generation, Dad,” Jon said, “You write songs about everything. I still get mocked about “White Wolf” you know.” Rhaegar laughed again.

“I do draw inspiration from life,” Rhaegar admitted. “Now go on, enjoy your party. But be more careful than your sister will you? That was a very valuable glass vase she broke last time.”

Shireen was having a lot of fun. Jon turned the stereo on and they were listening to Myrcella’s birthday playlist Bran made for her. Although he did include some of Rhaegar’s hits to Jon’s embarrassment. Especially since everyone screamed the lyrics. Myrcella was having lots of fun too. She spent most of the night in Bran’s lap giggling and smiling. Shireen was happy for her cousin. Happy that her day wasn’t ruined. Myrcella was going to be marrying into a really great family. Well, when Bran actually purposes to her.

The first one down was what everyone suspected.

One half of the old married couple.

“Well, I think this one is out for the night,” Roslin said gesturing to Robb who had his head in her lap. His eyes were shut.

“Looks like it,” Jon said smirking at his cousin.

“Shut it,” Robb said and the two left in the direction of the rooms they would be staying in. No one was fit to drive. All those full bottles were nearly empty. 

“Let’s all call it a night,” Sansa said and she and Willas went to their room. Arya was holding Gendry’s hand as she started to walk over towards the bedrooms. Jon made a noise of displeasure.

“Not a word,” Arya said and continued walking.

Shireen had a nice room on the second floor. Warmer than she thought it would be. It was going to have a great view in the morning. But Shireen didn’t feel like sleeping. She took a deep breath. She needed to stop being such a damn coward. Squaring her shoulders she went out of the room and down the hall. The light was still on. Of course he was still up. Rickon didn’t sleep much.

“It’s rude to linger in doorways,” His voice said and Shireen smiled. She opened the door and just like before he was laying on the bed shirtless with a book in his hands. Her heart was beating a mile of minute. Finally she turned around.

“Can you unzip me?” Shireen asked.

“Uh…yeah,” Rickon said and a moment later she felt Rickon unzip her dress a lot slower than needed. His finger was warm against her skin and she couldn’t help the shiver that went down her spine. Shireen let the dress fall to the ground.

“Did you bring pajamas?” Rickon asked his voice thick.

“I won’t need them.” Shireen replied and turned around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note:  
> So I was thinking about that scene that broke all our hearts. Jon's story is said to be bittersweet and it got me thinking about his reunion with Rickon. The last memory Rickon ever has is his brother racing to try and save him. Rickon didn't see the arrow that killed him. He only saw his brother risking his life to save him. In a heartbreaking way that is kind of beautiful. Just a thought I would share.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shireen Baratheon led a lonely life. Her best and truest friend is her cousin Myrcella. When Myrcella finally meets her boyfriend's family she asks Shireen to go with her. There she finds a large and welcoming family with many challenges of their own. Like a love child of a famous musician, dating their professor, pregnant before marriage, a sister who rides a motorcycle, and a little brother who burned a house down. In this crazy family could she finally find one of her own, and maybe even find love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is smut in this chapter, and is only my second time writing a smut scene so be nice. I am loving the Rickeen week and today's prompt is rain so I put a little rain in here. And it was raining while I wrote it. Anyway total crack and no flames. I also own nothing. Like nothing. At all.

Shireen didn’t really come to the party thinking she was going to shag Rickon. It was Myrcella’s birthday party. But then Shireen noticed the looks all the couples kept giving each other. A night away from the kids was rare so Shireen bet that Robb and Roslin were going for it, and Shireen knew Bran was getting some for making Myrcella’s day better. Gendry and Arya might finally get to the next step too. What more perfect place then a beautiful mansion where all their bedrooms are basically sound proof due to the thick stone walls and that the only parent was on the other side of the mansion. It was like something out of a cheesy romance novel. All it needed now was rain. When she heard the sound of thunder Shireen nearly thought everything was a dream. But it wasn’t. So she straightened her back and went to Rickon’s room determined.

Shireen had never felt more naked after Rickon unzipped her dress, and not just due to the fact that she was only sporting a bra and panties. Sex was something she had done before. Not many times, but she was far from a virgin.

“Wanna make out?” Shireen finally said making Rickon laugh.

“Hell yes,” Rickon said and walked over to her and kissed her. She put her arms around his neck and his went around her waist. His skin was so warm against hers. How could someone be so warm?

“Sit on the bed.” Rickon did as she asked and sat on the edge of the bed and waited. Rickon’s hands were balled into fists and Shireen knew it was taking a lot of restraint to hold himself back. He wanted her that much. Shireen unfastened her bra and threw it to the side. Rickon groaned.

“Can I? Please?” Rickon pleaded llike a child begging for sweets and holding his hands out. Shireen took pity on his and nodded. He pounced like a wolf. He kissed her hard while moving his hands to her breasts. He kissed his way down her grayscale to the valley of her breasts. Shireen gasped and he took one breast into his mouth and then the other. Before she could catch her breath Rickon kissed her again.

“Lay back,” Shireen said and again Rickon obeyed. She slowly removed his pants leaving him naked underneath her. Damn.

“Like what you see?” Rickon said cheekily. “Are you sure? We can…”

“You’re naked and I am straddling you in nothing but my panties,” Shireen said leaning down and putting a hand on either side of his face. “I came in here with the total intention of shagging you.” Shireen moved and laid down so she was next to him, “Or let you shag me.” Rickon took his que and rolled on top of her kissing her all the while. His hand went again to her breast. He started kissing down her body and peeled off her panties slowly. He moved his mouth down but Shireen stopped him.

“In me,” Shireen said, “Later.” Rickon nodded and came back up to her, but he did slide a finger into making her gasp.

“Jesus, you’re wet,” Rickon said.

“Honestly? I have been a little wet since the moment I met you,” Shireen said going for the shock factor and it worked. The look of pure shock on Rickon’s face would be embedded in her brain forever. He pressed his forehead to her looking into her eyes in a way no one else had. He waited. Shireen knew that no matter how far they were he would stop if she said so. Shireen gave a small nod and he pushed into her. Shireen gasped. He shifted her leg hitting that spot in her that made Shireen grasp tighter into his back knowing there would be marks later, but she didn’t care. Rickon moved so he was sitting and lifted Shireen into his lap. She started moving up and down and felt that warm feeling in her belly growing hotter. When Shireen finally reached that glorious peek and had to bite into his shoulder to keep from screaming. He followed a moment later. Rickon didn’t let go and the only sound was the sound of their breathing.

“I thought you did online secondary school,” Shireen asked a little later once they had gone for round two and Rickon had done something wonderful with his mouth. Seriously. “You said you didn’t sleep around when you were younger, how did you learn all that?”

“Well I did alright,” Rickon said and looked embarrassed, “But…um…I mostly I read stuff.”

“You read stuff?” Shireen repeated.

“Yeah, so I would wake up and do my online classes. Watch Bethany while Roslin did her online classes. When Bethany was taking her nap…” Rickon put his hands on his face. “Roslin and I would read dirty girl books.”

“Wait, what?” Shireen said sitting up.

“Roslin liked to read those romance novels, you know dukes, earls, and the occasional cowboy?” Rickon said and Shireen nodded. “Well I picked one up to see what the fuss was about, and it really wasn’t that bad. Some are bad, but Roslin had like favorite authors and stuff. Basically some days Roslin and I would have a dirty girl book club.” Shireen burst into laughter.

“Oh god,” Shireen said laying back down

“Hey, don’t mock it,” Rickon said with a wolfish grin. “It paid off, didn’t it?”

“Yes it did,” Shireen said and sighed blissfully. “That thing you did with your mouth. Holy shit. I thought Myrcella was exaggerating when she said how good that felt.”

“A Stark trait,” Rickon said, “We are the best kissers.”

“What happens in the morning?” Shireen asked.

“We do it again,” Rickon said simply. “We need to sleep first.”

“You don’t sleep,” Shireen said.

“Usually, but I have a feeling I am going to sleep good tonight,” Rickon said and Shireen did too. And she didn’t even notice the rain pouring outside.

**< ><><><><> **

Shireen was pretty sure she was still dreaming. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Because only in her dream would she see something like Rhaegar Targeyen cooking in the kitchen with her cousin, Rickon, and Roslin.

“Morning Shireen,” Roslin said, “We have some tea for you.”

“Well, I must say Rickon it is a welcome sight to see a Stark up before noon,” Rhaegar said as Shireen slid into the stool next to Myrcella. “Jon sleeps like the dead. His brother once poured freezing cold water on him one Christmas morning so he could open presents.” He looked at Shireen. “Do you need any lemon or honey with your tea?”

“Um…honey please,” Shireen said and then was served tea by an extremely famous musician like it was nothing. “Thanks.”

“Weird, huh?” Myrcella whispered. Shireen nodded taking a sip. Myrcella looked back at Rhaegar. “Thank you for letting them host my birthday party here, Mr. Targaryen.”

“Oh, no problem at all. It was nice to have the house full again,” Rhaegar said, “And call me Rhaegar, please.” A timer went off.

“That would be the muffins,” Roslin said getting the tray out of the oven. The kitchen was filled with the small of chocolate.

“These are the best muffins ever,” Rickon told Rhaegar.

“Really?” Rhaegar said and Roslin blushed.

“I wouldn’t say that,” Roslin said.

“She is being modest,” Rickon said. “She is the best cook. I hate nearly all vegetables, but she cooks them in ways that even I will eat them and I am very stubborn.”

“A Stark trait,” Rhaegar said and Shireen couldn’t help but think of another trait they had, “But Jon will eat anything. One time his sister put salt in cookies instead of sugar and Jon still ate them.” Rhaegar took a bit of muffin. “These are wonderful.” Roslin also handed Myrcella one.

“Told ya,” Rickon said cheekily. He was the only one not nervous, but he was Jon’s cousin. He had probably met Rhaegar before. The sound of someone coming down the stairs made everyone look over. Robb’s curls were all over the place. Like Rickon’s, except Rickon’s hair was a lighter shade of red. And really soft. How could a bloke’s hair be so soft? The memory of running her hand through it made Shireen need to cross her legs. 

“What got you up so early?” Rickon asked.

“My wife’s cooking,” Robb said.

“Well you are in luck,” Roslin said but slapped his hand away when he tried to take a muffin. “Those are for Mr. Targaryen and Myrcella. I’ll make another batch.”

“You know I am having some people from my label over to discuss my new album,” Rhaegar said, “Do you cater by any chance Roslin?” Roslin’s mouth dropped open.

“Yes!” Rickon said since Roslin was speechless. “Oh awesome! Roslin can cook and we can serve! Me, Shireen, Myrcella.” Shireen didn’t mind that she had been volunteered without her consent. It was nice to see Rickon so excited about something.

“Well?” Rhaegar said looking at Roslin.

“I would love that, thank you,” Roslin said. Rickon winked at her and Roslin shook her head. He looked over at Shireen a softer smile on his face. She smiled back.

“You know if you serve you have to wear a clean shirt,” Robb teased Rickon.

“Targaryen colors are black and red. Black will hide stains,” Rhaegar cut in.

“I don’t think I should,” Shireen said and everyone looked at her. “I mean my face tends to gross people out. It might ruin their appetite to have me serve food.”

“If you are uncomfortable you don’t have too,” Rhaegar said, “But if anyone gives you any trouble tell me. I can be quite intimating.”

“No you’re not,” Another voice said joining them. “You used to wear flower crowns Rhae made you and don’t lie and say you didn’t tear up when I got my medal.”

"Your children are different, son," Rhaegar said, "Now come get your tea before you getting too moody."

"I am not moody," Jon grumbled. No one said anything to disagree. "I'm not."

A little while later everyone came down and everything was so loud. Mr. Targaryen took his breakfast and went to his study. Shireen watched as Sansa and Arya fought over the last muffin and how Myrcella once again ended up in Bran’s lap. Robb, Jon, and Gendry argued about the most recent football match. Rickon was pretty quiet, and so was Shireen but thankfully no one said anything. About halfway through the meal Rickon took Shireen’s hand under the table. Shireen smiled into her tea. She didn’t even notice Myrcella across the table bump fists with Bran.

"Best birthday present ever," Myrcella said and Bran knew she was referring to her cousin's happy face. "But seriously. The ring in your drawer..."

"Fine," Bran said, "I'll purpose when we get back to my apartment. Jeez, take the romance out of it why don't you, Cell." Myrcella kissed his cheek while Bran played with her left ring finger. "A ring would look good there."

"When do you think Rickon will purpose to Shireen?" Myrcella asked and thankfully everyone else to too caught up in their own conversations to notice what they were discussing.

"Too soon," Bran said but Myrcella disagreed. She knew they were meant to be together from the moment Shireen yelled at Rickon that first day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the mistakes. Wrote and edited this in a hurry. Thank you for reading and the comments and kudos! I am glad people are enjoying my crack fics.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shireen Baratheon led a lonely life. Her best and truest friend is her cousin Myrcella. When Myrcella finally meets her boyfriend's family she asks Shireen to go with her. There she finds a large and welcoming family with many challenges of their own. Like a love child of a famous musician, dating their professor, pregnant before marriage, a sister who rides a motorcycle, and a little brother who burned a house down. In this crazy family could she finally find one of her own, and maybe even find love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. A crack fic of pure fiction. Thank you for the kudos, comments, and just plain reading. No flames.

“Give it,” Roslin said putting her hand out. Shireen watched as Robb and Arya handed Roslin a pound note out of their pockets. Shireen and Rickon had gone over to Roslin and Robb’s to discuss the album party. Arya was going to help too. Rickon was reassigned to helping Roslin cook so Arya was working as the other server. It was adorable when she called Rickon her sous chef. Roslin had taught him well. Rickon was a damn good cook.

“What are you betting on?” Shireen asked.

“Us,” Rickon answered as if betting on their relationship was completely normal behavior.

“Arya overshot and Robb had another week,” Roslin replied smiling at her new acquired money.

“You couldn’t just wait one more week,” Robb grumbled.

“Hey, Sansa bet two more weeks,” Roslin pointed out. “And Jon thought they would shag within the first week.”

“What about Bran?” Shireen wondered.

“He wouldn’t do it,” Robb said, “Felt it was bias because he lived with you.”

“Aren’t they just adorable?” Roslin said looking at them and putting her hand on her heart. “Oh my sweet…”

“Out of here,” Rickon said getting up and dragging Shireen with him. “We should never have told them.” Rickon grumbled much like Robb did as they walked down the street.

“You have already pointed out they are a bunch of gossips,” Shireen said, “It was bound to come out so it was better from us. Besides Myrcella and Bran are worse. Hiding their engagement.”

“Bran and Myrcella getting married is less of a deal then me having a girlfriend.” Rickon explained.

“Oh so I’m your girlfriend now?” Shireen said because she couldn’t resist teasing him, “I thought we were just shagging. I mean you have never taken me out officially.”

“Did you tell your parents?” Rickon asked changing the subject quickly. "And I took you out for dinner last week. Well, I guess that was pre-shagging, and you insisted on paying. So have you?" 

“Um…no,” Shireen said, “And I am not going to. They can find out from Facebook like everyone else.”

“That’s cold.” Rickon said.

“So were they,” Shireen said softly, but she didn’t want to dwell on her parents during this happy time. “So what we doing now, boyfriend?” Rickon put his arm across her shoulders and kissed her head. She put her arm around his waist and they walked down the street. Shireen was waiting for the cartoon birds to come flying around her head. But they didn’t. Because this was real. But she still kind of felt like skipping. And the best thing was if she asked Rickon to skip down the street with her he would probably do it.

**< ><><><><> **

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Myrcella said holding her hand out and looking at the ring. The girls were sitting at the café on the corner of their apartment block. They both had a glow of happiness around them. Shireen had a for real boyfriend for the first time. A hot young boyfriend. Who could be an ass, yes, but could also be so ridiculously sweet.

“Yes,” Shireen said for the millionth time.

“I’m marrying Bran,” Myrcella said smiling so wide Shireen thought her face might break in half. She had been giddy since it happened right after her birthday party. Bran couldn’t get down on one knee, but he apparently said some really wonderful things that had Myrcella in tears.

“I know,” Shireen said.

“I’m marrying Bran.” Myrcella said and little louder this time and some people looked over.

“When?” Shireen asked.

“No idea,” Myrcella said, “Once we are out of school and are working. Doesn’t matter when honestly, just the fact that I am…”

“I am so happy for you,” Shireen said. “Tell me again why you aren’t telling anyone besides us?”

“Us?” Myrcella said making Shireen blush. “You’re an “us” and a “we” too you know.” Myrcella grinned. “Why didn’t you tell us? We are going to the movies. We love that song. Us, us, us, us, we, we, we. You are no longer Shireen. You are now Shireen _and_ Rickon.”

“Shut it,” Shireen said but couldn’t hide her smile.

“Think of it this way, when you marry Rickon we will be sisters rather than cousins,” Myrcella pointed out.

“A week Cell,” Shireen reminded her. “It has only been a week.”

“Please, I knew I was going to marry Bran from the moment I saw him,” Myrcella said.

“When I met Rickon the first thing I wanted to do was smack the back of his head,” Shireen said.

“And shag him.” Myrcella added. “I mean you did kiss him that night.”

“I should never had told you about that,” Shireen groaned. “Besides you shagged Bran on your first date.”

“Yes, because it took him weeks to ask me out. Longer than Rickon and you,” Myrcella said. “It was a long time coming. And I warned you about the kissing thing too. Fuck, I would marry him just for that.” Once again the girls broke into a fit of giggles.

When they went to Bran and Rickon’s apartment Jon was there. He was leaving for a tour soon. Bran didn’t look too happy. Everyone always hated it when he left, and for good reason.

“Well, I just wanted to say goodbye,” Jon said getting up. “My last tour. Can’t believe I am done with the army in 6 months.”

“I’m glad you’re coming home for good,” Bran said and Jon leaned down and kissed his forehead.

Shireen bit her lip. Rickon still wasn’t back yet, but Jon’s flight was soon. Jon said goodbye one more time before leaving, and made them promise to pass the message onto Rickon. Shireen looked out the window where Jon was about to get in the cab when Rickon appeared around the corner. They almost raced towards each other and held on tight when they met in the middle. Jon put his hand on Rickon’s cheek and pressed his forehead against his. After a few moments Rickon nodded and Jon got into the car.

**...**

It felt like they were living in a bubble of bliss. Myrcella and Bran were engaged. Shireen and Rickon were finally together. After the album party Roslin had a few more people interested in her catering and Rickon was going to work with her. Shireen and Myrcella were going to serve and have jobs for the first time in their lives. It was wonderful. Shireen was doing well in her classes, Rickon was too. And no she was not a “slave driver” as Rickon liked to call her when it came to making him study. He was thriving in art class. He had this wolf series he was working on. It was amazing. But of course life isn’t bubbles of bliss. And one November morning their bubble burst.

It started with a phone call.

It was just a normal day. They were studying in the boy’s apartment getting ready for finals. Well three of them were studying. Rickon was actually drawing while pretending to study. The phone rang and since Bran was closest he rolled over and picked it up.

“Hey Dad,” Bran said into the phone. All the color drained from his face. “Yeah, yeah, we’ll be right there.” Shireen, Rickon, and Myrcella looked at him in alarm.

“What is it?” Rickon asked.

“Jon’s missing.”

The only thing you could hear was the pop of the bubble.

Everyone was at Dragonstone and there was not a dry eye in the whole house. Rhaegar looked an absolute wreck, and his sister Dany was holding his hand trying to comfort him but she looked mighty shaken too. A girl Shireen had never met with dark hair and eyes was pacing and full on crying. She didn’t even notice the four of them had come in.

“Rhaenys looks a mess,” Bran said softly. Rhaenys. Jon’s sister that Jon didn’t have a good relationship with.

“They say he saved over 20 men, brave boy,” Rhaenys said her eyes full of tears. “I have been so horrible to him. And now…my baby brother…”

“Hey,” Aegon said putting a hand on his sister’s shoulder. “He knows. He knows.” Rhaenys turned into her brother’s arms and started to sob. Rhaegar walked over and put his arms around both of his children. Jon’s dog Ghost kept wining as if he could sense something was wrong.

“Nothing,” Ned said coming into the room. “Every contact I have can’t give us anymore news.” Cat put her arm around her husband. Ned had always thought of Jon as one of his own. It must be equally as hard for him, but he was trying to be strong for everyone else.

“All we can do it wait then,” Dany said her voice strong too. “And worrying ourselves sick isn’t going to help matters.”

“I’ll go make something for everyone,” Roslin said leading a teary eyed Robb into the kitchen. Everyone was silent. The only sound was the snuffles of Jon’s loved ones hoping that he was alright. Shireen noticed Sansa was praying with Arya and Margery leaning against Willas’ knees as he sat in a chair. Arya was sitting on Gendry’s lap as she prayed. Arya had never been a prayer yet here she was praying for her cousin. Shireen didn’t know what to do. Bran had pulled Myrcella into his lap and held her tightly to him. They didn’t bother hiding the ring so that secret was out, but who the bloody hell cared at a moment like this.

Shireen looked at Rickon whose face was emotionless. While everyone was crying around him his face was completely blank, but his hands were balled into fists. When Shireen tried to put her arm around him he moved away. Finally Rickon stormed out of the room and out into the backyard. Shireen followed him. Rickon paced much like Jon’s sister had been until finally he punched the wall.

The stone wall.

He let out a cry and by the sound Shireen was pretty sure he broke something. There was blood on his knuckles. Rickon was about to punch the wall again, but Shireen grabbed his wrist before he could.

“They’ll find him.” Shireen said with more confidence than she felt and looked down at his hand. “We should put ice on that.”

Rickon shook his head and Shireen let him go. He didn’t say anything as he leaned against the cold stone wall. After a few moments Rickon slid down the wall onto the ground. Shireen sat down next to him and he finally let the unshed tears fall. She held him to her chest and kissed the top of his head her heart breaking for him and everyone the whole time.

Roslin cooked but no one ate. The shock had died down, but no one said much. Rhaenys had cried herself exhausted so she went up to bed. Hopefully she was able to get some sleep. Ghost followed her so she could take comfort in her little brother’s loyal dog. Nighttime finally fell, but no one felt like sleeping. Finally Cat spoke up.

“Jon would hate us acting like this,” Cat said, “And you all know that. Jon’s tough. He’ll be found and let’s not have him come home to a bunch of grumpy, tired people with broken hands.” Rickon had let his mother tend to his hand. Thankfully nothing was broken, but it was very bruised and would be sore for a while.

“You should go home, take comfort in your own homes and beds,” Rhaegar said around 10:00. Eyes were drooping but everyone was forcing themselves to stay awake, “I will call as soon as there is any news of him.” To everyone’s shock Ned and Rhaegar embraced at the very end as everyone was leaving. The two men had never gotten along. Ned thought Lyanna had been taken advantage of by Rhaegar, and Rhaegar was resentful of Ned’s relationship with Jon. It was amazing how times of crisis can bring people together.

None of them slept. Not a wink. Bran, Myrcella, Shireen, and Rickon all ended up on Shireen’s bed curled up together. All of their eyes were red. Even the dogs seemed sad. There was no more _it was going to be okay_ or _everything was going to fine_. What if it wasn’t? What if missing turned to dead? Shireen didn’t even know how to comfort Rickon if the worst happened to Jon. She had never lost a loved one, and Rickon loved Jon. He was an outcast of his family just like Rickon felt he was. Really all she could do was hold him, and that is what she did. She placed Rickon's head under her chin and ran her fingers through his hair. The phone rang around 6:00 am and they all jumped. Rickon grabbed the phone, dropped it, and then picked it up again.

“Dad? Dad is it Jon?” Rickon said anxiously into the phone. “Did they find Jon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jon caught Rickon this time. I like to put some elements of the show into the fic, no matter how AU it is. So I added the forehead kiss and the fact that when Jon and Rickon were running towards each other Jon got him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas at the Starks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a little stuck for a while but managed to get this one out! As always thank you for reading, kudos, and all the comments. I didn't really edit this as thoroughly as I normally try to do so sorry for all the mistakes.

Shireen didn’t see Rickon sleep much. He always stayed up later than her. Usually sketching. He was always up before her too. Shireen never actually saw him sleep until now. He looked more his age when he slept. Shireen often forgot he was only 18, soon to be 19, but a teen nonetheless. Shireen was shocked to be up before him. She always woke up to an empty bed and she stretched out like a cat before getting up and joining Rickon in the living room. When she tried to stretch this morning she wasn’t able to move due to a body next to her. And it wasn’t Shaggydog either. After imprinting the view of Rickon sleeping into her brain Shireen went back to sleep too. She didn’t want to wake him not after the sleepless night they had before.

_Jon was alive. He had technically been dead, but was brought back. He had been shot a few times and was still asleep but alive. They went to the hospital right away. Jon’s family had been filtering in and out so it was only Ned and Cat when the four of them got there. There was a round of hugs before Ned showed them Jon’s room. He had been airlifted here a few hours ago and all the damage had been repaired from the bullets. He have scars though. It looked like Shireen and Jon had something in common. Rhaegar, Rhaenys, and Aegon were all around Jon’s bed. Aegon was asleep in a chair while Rhaenys had her upper body on Jon’s bed holding his hand fast asleep. Shireen knew Rickon had secretly snapped a picture of them. Rhaegar was up. He looked like he had never slept. The purple circles under his eyes matched the color of them._

_“Hello,” Rhaegar said, “He’s just sleeping. A woman found him and cleaned his wounds. We lost him for a minute but he’ll be fine. Miracle really. Not many people can say they died and came back to life. Jon will wake up when he is ready.” They all let out a breath of relief. “How is your hand?”_

_“Fine,” Rickon said but his hand was still purple and bruised._

_“Go home, sleep, I can tell you haven’t,” Rhaegar said, but obviously wasn’t taking his own advice. “I’ll call you when he wakes up.”_

_“Thank you,” Bran said. Myrcella rolled Bran out of the room with Shireen and Rickon behind them. They were just out of sight when they heard it._

_“Dad?” They heard Jon say. “Rhae? What…”_

_“How are you? Are you in pain? Should I get a nurse?” Rhaenys fired questions out._

_“Rhaenys,” Aegon said. “Calm down, but seriously little brother? Had to go be a hero, huh?”_

_“Can’t help myself.” Jon croaked._

_“I’ll call the nurse,” Rhaegar said. “Rest now, son.”_

_The foursome smiled at each other before finally leaving the hospital to their beds. Ned and Cat followed them. They would come again tomorrow. Seemed like the family needed some alone time._

_Jon was alive._

“It is creepy to watch people sleep,” Rickon said without opening his eyes.

“Can’t help it, you look so cute when you’re asleep.” Shireen said.

“Cute? Cute?” Rickon said with fake outrage, “I think you mean devilish handsome.” Shireen smirked and then put one leg over him and straddled his hips. He was really awake now. All of him. Shireen smiled and kissed him. They broke apart for Shireen to lose her shirt – or Rickon’s shirt actually before kissing again. Rickon moved so he was on top of her and shed his boxers along the way. He was just about to take Shireen’s panties off when the door opened.

“Sorry!” Myrcella said walking in while covering her eyes.

“Cell!” Shireen said and tried to move but Rickon was keeping her down.

“Can you give us a minute?” Rickon said casually while Shireen was blushing like mad.

“Um…sure…sorry…resume.” Myrcella backed out of the room.

“ _Told you to knock_ ,” The couple heard Bran say from the other side of the door.

“We need a lock for the door,” Rickon said and then resumed kissing her. Shireen smiled against his lips and lifted her hips up for him to slide her underwear down her legs before he threw them across the room. “You need to stop wearing those. They get in the way.”

“Stop talking,” Shireen said and took him in her hand. She moved him to her entrance and he pushed in. Shireen let out a gasp. It was like every time was the first time. She locked her legs around his waist and bit her arm to keep from screaming. Rickon flopped onto his back when they were both spent.

“We are getting good at that,” Rickon said. “Wanna do it again?” The great thing about dating a younger man?

Great stamina.

“What was so important?” Shireen said coming out of her room. She had put her hair up in ponytail but it didn’t hide her sex hair. Myrcella turned the volume on the TV down. They had it up for obvious reasons.

“Rickon got a package,” Myrcella said.

“It came already?” Rickon said and started ripping the cardboard box open.

“What is it?” Shireen asked.

“A camera I ordered for my photography class,” Rickon said taking the camara out of the box and inspecting it carefully. It was really nice. “Roslin offered to let me use their laundry room as a darkroom.” He pretended to take a picture of her, but there wasn’t any film. “I shall call this “Sex Hair.”

**< ><><><><> **

Shireen didn’t even think about going home for Christmas. Her father was on some religious retreat and her mother was in the hospital again. Shireen would pity her if it hadn’t been for the fact that her mother always called her deformed. Besides, she had Myrcella and Gendry. And now Rickon and his family. So they were spending Christmas at the Starks. Shireen was a little nervous. She remembered Dacey’s christening and Jon’s birthday. First Sansa insisted on dressing them again. She made Myrcella a pretty red dress and Shireen a dark green pant-suit thing that actually looked pretty good. Rickon put on a clean shirt which as, always, was saying something for him.

When they entered the Stark household everything was green, red, and sparkly. Sansa was wearing elf ears and Arya had a Santa hat. Christmas was the one thing the girls had in common. They both went all out and made everyone else go all out too. Jon wasn’t there. He had been honorably discharged from the army due to his injury. He and his family were taking a trip to Rhaenys’ and Aegon’s mother’s old home. They apparently had some uncles there and Jon was spending his Christmas on a beach.

Bethany and Dacey were both dressed up like Little Elves and were absolutely adorable. Dacey was in Rickon’s arms as soon as they walked in. Shireen, Myrcella, and Bran were soon wearing Santa hat’s too. Rickon was able to slip away before they got to him using the baby as a shield. Lucky. There was music and laughter, and the house smelled like cookies. Everything Shireen had never had growing up. Myrcella and Shireen went over and greeted Gendry who was now official with Arya. Both girls had screamed when they saw his Facebook status causing Bran and Rickon to come in panicked that something was wrong.

“Overwhelming isn’t it?” Roslin said to Myrcella and Shireen.

“Yeah,” Shireen agreed.

“First year I came Robb’s friend Theon was here and spiked the eggnog,” Roslin told them. “I was about to drink some and all dramatically Robb pushed the drink out of my hands and it got all over my dress. A simple “don’t drink that” would have sufficed, but Starks can be over the top.” Both girls nodded in agreement.

The Starks played Secret Santa because there were so many of them. Arya got Robb something that caused both him and Roslin to blush before shoving it back in the bag before anyone could see. Sansa got Rickon a plethora of new plaid shirts and told him to get rid of the ones with stains. Bran got Sansa a gift certificate to some store she liked. Sansa was impossible to buy for so someone always just gave her a gift card. Cat gave Arya passes for archery lessons. Arya smiled wide at her mother’s thoughtfulness of getting just her kind of gift. Ned got Cat some pretty necklace reminding Shireen just how wealthy the Starks were.

Finally it was Rickon’s turn. “It isn’t much…” Rickon said handing the gift to his father. Rickon refused to tell Shireen what it was. Ned opened it and his mouth dropped open. To everyone’s absolute shock tears came into his eyes. Finally Ned showed it to everyone. It was a picture of four children in a plain black frame, but not his kids. Instead there were three boys and a girl.

One boy was smirking for the camera. The other had his arm thrown around the girl’s shoulders and the last boy was grinning as if he was laughing. This was Ned’s family. The smirking one must be Brandon the oldest who died in an accident with Ned’s father. The girl must be Lyanna, Jon’s Mom who died in childbirth, and the little one Benjin who had been MIA for years. Ned was the only one left. Such tragic lives the former Stark siblings had faced.

“I found an old roll of film and was able to restore it. I’m sorry it is in black and white. The color didn’t turn out as good.” Rickon explained. “I found one of just Aunt Lyanna I was going to give a copy of it to Jon and Rhaegar.”

“Thank you,” Ned said and grabbed his youngest in a tight hug. “Thank you.”

Everyone was tearing up at this point. Even Arya’s eyes had glassed over. It was one of the most beautiful moments Shireen had ever experienced and she was so honored to be a part of it. Looking at Myrcella, Shireen could tell her cousin felt the same way.

“Who are they?” Bethany asked.

“My family,” Ned said and pulled Bethany onto his lap. “That there is Brandon. Filled every room he walked into. Benjin, the baby of the family.”

“Like Uncle Rickon!” Bethany said and Ned laughed.

“Yes, very much so,” Ned agreed. “And that is Lyanna. Jon’s mother.”

“He looks like her, and like Aunt Arya.” Bethany said she pointed to the last person. “So that must be you Grandpa.”

“Yes, that is me,” Ned said and looked back at Rickon. “Best gift I ever received, son. The very best.”

It was Shireen's best Christmas ever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? I wrote half of this in a hour I got so into it. The Christmas turned out different then I was going to make it, but I am happy with the result. I didn't show what Rickon got Shireen because I wanted to the focus to be on Rickon's gift to Ned and his gift for photography. Does anyone have any head canons on any of the other gifts? Share in the comments! Little bit of smut. Still working on it.  
> Another thing I don't know what my Benjin canon was before and I apologize if I contradicted myself but I made Benjin MIA because I like to put little elements of the show in this very cracky fic! So even if I wrote Benjin in a scene before he is MIA.


	9. Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of firsts for the Stark Siblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 2017!!! May it be better than 2016! Not that it would take much. 2016 was the worst (at least for me). Anyway I hope 2017 is a great year for all you great readers.
> 
> This is a different chapter. We are coming to the end of the story and I couldn't get these scenes out of my head and even though they don't all have to do with Shireen and Rickon it is still important parts of the story I didn't touch on before.
> 
> I hope you like even if it isn't my normal Shireen/Rickon heavy chapters.

**The Mall**

“Aren’t we finished yet?” Genry asked or more like wined.

“Last store, I promise,” Myrcella said though it wasn’t likely true. “Go find somewhere to sit. We will eat next.”

They had been at it for hours. He was starting to curse the day he reached out to find his birth father, only to get three younger siblings in the process. Well two, Gendry and Jeffory had a deal to pretend the other didn’t exist and it worked out so far. Tommen was alright. Still didn’t have much of a personality, but hopefully going to college and getting out from his mother’s thumb things might get better for him. Finally Myrcella. The one who truly accepted him with open arms. No seriously. When they met she all but ran at him with her arms wide open. She also never said “half-brother” like the others. To her he was the big brother she always wanted and it warmed Gendry’s heart. So when she asked him to go shopping with her and used those big eyes how could he say no?

It was Shireen’s fault. She just had to have a test to study for. So when Myrcella needed someone to go shopping with she called Gendry. He said yes without much arm pulling. It was Myrcella. Now here he was. Holding her shopping bags _and_ her purse. Myrcella offered to buy him lunch, so there was at least that.

“Little sisters,” Gendry scoffed.

“You say something?” A voice next to him said. He had sat down as soon as he found a chair while Myrcella browsed. A girl was in the other chair looking at her phone. She was cute, and looked as tortured and bored as he did.

“Nothing.” Gendry said. “Just thinking about I got roped into shopping.” She blinked. “My little sister used her big eyes. She doesn’t really even listen to me which I don’t mind. I mean she chooses my clothes.”

“Same,” The girl said, “I mean my sister dragged me here too, but I was blackmailed into it.”

“Blackmail, really?” Gendry said and the girl grinned. “What does she have on you?” The girl put her finger to lips and then pretended to zip her lips and through away the key. “A secret is it?”

“Gendry!” Myrcella’s voice called out.

“Gotta go,” Gendry said, “Nice to meet you…”

“Arya,” The girl said. “I don’t suppose you want to ditch them both and go to the food court?” Gendry was tempted. It was the best offer he had all day. Arya was really cute and it sounded a lot better than going to at least another two stores.

“Maybe another time?” Gendry said or more like hoped. Arya tilted her head to the side as if considering his offer. Gendry was starting to get nervous.

“Sure,” She said, “I’m Arya Stark.”

“Gendry…um… Baratheon.” The last name change was still new. Gendry knew half of the reason Robert insisted Gendry take his last name was to piss off his ex-wife. Which Gendry was all for. Anything to piss off Cersei. Although it did feel strange.

“Robert’s newly discovered son,” Arya said. “Our fathers are best friends. Ned Stark?”

“Stark, yeah. Robert mentioned something about him.” Gendry said.

“Arya!” A shrill voice called out and Ayra groaned. “Gotta go,” Arya said and handed him her phone telling him to type his number in. Gendry did and gave it back to her.

“See you around Gendry.” Arya said and walked in the direction of the shrill voice calling her.

“What’s with the smile?” Myrcella asked coming over to him. Arya was just out of sight.

“Nothing, please tell me we can eat now?” Gendry all but begged. Myrcella laughed and hooked her arm in his. Meeting a cute girl and spending time with his baby sister? Perhaps this wasn’t a bad trip after all.

And yes, Myrcella and Sansa would take credit for their meeting.

**The Teacher**

“I just don’t see why we need to take a science class,” Jeyne complained. “We are fashion majors. Art class yes, science no.”

“At least it is Botany and we have it together,” Sansa commented. “I mean, its plants, right? It can’t be all bad.”

It was bad. Not because of the content of the class. As long as Sansa forced herself to study she would be fine. No it was bad due to a very important fact. The teacher. He was hot. Not like the normal buff model hot, but the sneaky hot. The kind of men who don’t really know how handsome they are. He was tall which was good. Sansa was tall for a girl and meeting boys taller than her was a rare thing. He had pretty eyes and floppy brown hair that would go in his face so he was always moving it out of the way. He could probably use a haircut. He dressed nice which was always a plus for Sansa. A man that could dress himself was very appealing. Her brothers were terrible. Jeans, t-shirts, the occasional button up, and the very rare tie. Not her teacher. He did rely on a cane. He told the story that he was in a riding accident when younger and he had needed a cane ever since. That only made him more desirable. Willas Tyrell wasn’t perfect, which made him perfect.

“He’s like at least ten years older than you,” Jeyne pointed out when Sansa informed her of her crush. “And did you see the big gawky rose pin he was wearing?”

“His brother gave that to him!” Sansa said defensively. “And it was a broach.”

“Wow, you have it bad.” Jeyne said. “I won’t mention the cane as I might be in fear for my life.”

And she did have it bad. Sansa studied her arse off for the class. She wanted Dr. Tyrell to think she was super smart. His class was interesting too. Dr. Tyrell was passionate about what he was talking about. He would always smile at her when he handed back a test or paper with an A on top. No matter what however, he was still her teacher. Sansa knew Willas (yes she called him by his first name) would never ask one of his students out. So that meant Sansa would have too.

Sansa didn’t have a good experience with boys. They could act one way but really behave in another. Seem sweet until they prove disgustingly sour. Perhaps that is why Sansa liked Willas. Because he was a man and not a boy. Plus he always wore the flower broaches and flower ties his brother and sister gave him. Who could truly resist a man who would wear a flower tie just because his sister bought it for him? Robb sure wouldn’t. It was hard to get him to wear a tie let alone one with flowers. Rickon would be even worse. Everything he owned had a stain and he refused to go buy new stuff. Bran might. As long as it wasn’t too flashy.

It was the last day of class and Sansa was in knots. She had never done this before. Never asked anyone out and now she was going to a teacher no less! Jeyne said she was nuts. Roslin said he was cute. Sansa didn’t dare tell her mother yet.

“Hello Professor, a word?” Sansa said once class had let out and everyone was leaving. Jeyne mouthed “good luck” and soon they were alone.

“Sure,” Willas said and Sansa’s opened her mouth when someone cut her off. Sansa turned to see a stunning girl with beautiful curls and striking eyes. Prettier than her. Sansa had never felt more of a redhead or her above average height than at this moment. Tall and lanky where this girl was petite and curvy.

“Willas!” The beautiful girl called out and Sansa’s heart sank at Willas’ smile. It was such a great smile and now it was directed at someone else.

“Marg,” Willas said and he hugged her. “You’re home.”

“I missed you, brother,” Marg said and Sansa’s eyes widened. Brother? This is his sister? The one who gave him the ties with flowers on them? Margaery.

“Me too,” Willas said and then must have remembered Sansa was there because he said, “Margaery this is one of my best students, Sansa.”

“Wait, you’re Sansa?” Margaery said. “Willas you left out the part about how pretty she is!” This caused both her and Willas to blush.

“Well, that is not one someone says about his students,” Willas said.

“So you _did_ notice she is pretty?” Margaery said or most accused before anyone could say anything else Margaery went on. “I’m hungry. Sansa, have you tried Highgarden on 1st? Our family owns it and we grow everything fresh. You’ll love it. Unless you are too busy?”

“No, no I’m free,” Sansa said. “Perfect!” Margaery said and hooked her arm around Willas’ and Sansa’s arms. “Now, Sansa tell me how were you able to sit through one of my…” Margaery’s phone rang. “I’m sorry. I have to get this.”

“Was there something you wanted to say?” Willas asked.

“Um…I just wanted to say I enjoyed your class,” Sansa said chickening out.

“Thank you, that is always nice to hear,” Willas said shyly.

“Bad news,” Margery said coming back over. “Renly and Loras had a fight so Loras is currently crying on the couch eating all of Garlan’s ice cream.”

“Do you want me to go?” Willas said concerned.

“I’ve got this big brother,” Margaery said. “But you two have fun. Let me know what you think of the food Sansa. Bye now!” Margaery turned the corner leaving them alone. A moment later she sneaked a peek back and saw the tall couple were still walking towards the restaurant. Seems Willas didn’t chicken out. Sansa didn’t mind walking at a slow pace and even stopped once in the pretense of listening to someone play music, but Margaery had a feeling she did it so Willas could take a break from walking. “Loras, I did it,” Margaery said into the phone. “Yep. They are on their way now. Leonette will give us a full report later. She’s perfect, and fancies him too. Oh yeah. It was written all over her face as much as his. Their children are going to be beautiful.” Pause. “No I am not getting ahead of myself!”

**The Bar**

Robb threw back another shot. This was probably a bad idea but his girlfriend had just dumped him so Robb was entitled to a little recklessness.

“Another!” Theon called out.

“I think I should pace myself,” Robb said but flagged down another shot. Within moments Theon found a target leaving Robb alone and wishing Jon was here. Jon wouldn’t insist he go out just to leave him alone. Looking around the pub Robb spotted silver blonde hair across the room and saw Dany sitting at a table at the other end of the pub. Well, at least he could go over and talk to her. Unless she was on a date. He couldn’t see the other girl’s face. Risking it Robb went over.

“…thank you again,” Dany said. “I would have failed French without you.”

“No problem,” The girl said. “And you would not have.”

“My pronunciations were terrible,” Dany said back.

“You got better,” She reassured her. Dany shrugged and took a sip of her drink. Finally noticing Robb walking over she called out his name,

“Robb!” Causing many people to look over.

“Hey Dany,” Robb said giving his cousin’s aunt a hug.

“You okay?” Dany asked. “Jon told me.” Of course he did. Can anyone in the Stark family ever keep something to themselves?

“I’m fine,” He said and Dany raised one silver eyebrow. “I promise.”

“If you say so,” Dany said and motioned to the woman she was with. “This is Roslin. She was my French tutor. I insisted on taking her out for a drink after my French final.” Roslin was quite pretty. Honey brown hair and big brown eyes. A lot different that Talisa’s dark exotic looks. A couple of pints later and a few shots Dany said she was done for the night. She asked Roslin if she wanted to share a cab.

“No thank you.” Roslin politely declined. “I think I’ll stick around for a bit.”

So Robb took Theon’s advice and invited Roslin back to his place. After a night full of more shagging and less sleeping they parted ways. They both knew what this was. Robb needed to forget his ex for a night and Roslin needed a good shag after a hard semester at school. It should have ended there. It wasn’t for another three months that everything changed.

Robb was having lunch with Jon when Dany stormed in looking absolutely murderous.

“You bastard,” Dany said and would have slapped Robb had he not moved out of the way.

“What did I do?” Robb asked.

“I ran into Roslin.” Dany told him.

“Isn’t she in France at that cooking school?” Robb recalled.

“No,” Dany said, “No she’s not. She is pregnant. And it’s yours you shit.”

“Dany!” Jon protested. Targaryen temper at work.

“I…I…” Robb stammered. “I didn’t know.” Dany let out a breath.

“Of course you didn’t,” Dany said calming down. “I’m sorry. She just looked so sad I figured you might have rejected her or something.”

“You are sure it’s mine,” Robb said carefully as to not anger her again. Thankfully Dany remained level headed. 

“Roslin was going through a bit of a dry spell,” Dany informed him. “And she was supposed to head off to France but…things changed. She’s working in a bakery. Her Dad threw her out. Her father is Walder Frey.”

“She’s a Frey?” Robb said and Dany nodded.

“Doesn’t like to admit it,” Dany added. "She probably didn't tell you because she didn't think you would believe her." Valid assumbtion. Freys were not known for their honest. Dany thought highly of Roslin and she was a hard person to please. Plus Roslin had the kind of face that showed every emotion she had. 

“What bakery?” Robb said after a moment of silence.

“Hot Pies,” Dany said and Robb ran out of the room and to his car. Robb saw her from the window. She didn’t look any different, but she would only be three months. Still she was a tiny thing. Roslin was smiling but her eyes were sad. Robb had made her sad. Destroyed her dreams after one foolish night. He had to do right by her. Taking a deep breath Robb opened the door. Roslin looked over at the sound of the jingling bells and their eyes met. 

**The First Day**

Bran pretended not to be bothered by the vacant seat next to him. The class was filling up more and more yet the seat remained empty. It was time for class to start when Bran saw her for the first time. She was beautiful. Curly blonde hair and blue eyes. Lips that seemed to smile easily. She glanced around the room looking at the spots still open. Her eyes settled on him, or next to him and grinned. She walked over and sat down right beside him. Bran noticed a few people looked supirsed at her choice.

“I am so glad there was a spot in the front still,” The girl said to Bran. “I’m Myrcella.”

“Bran,” He said.

“I’m a little nervous, math is not my subject.” Myrcella went on. “I hope no one minds if I ask a lot of questions.”

“I’m sure someone has the same question but is too afraid to ask,” Bran said which made Myrcella beam. For months she sat next to him. They talked before class and walked out of class together and when he finally managed to have the courage to ask her to coffee her eyes got sad and she said “no.” Bran thought he was an utter fool for thinking she would agree to go out with him when she continued.

“I want too, I really do, but I can’t.”

“Why?” Bran asked.

“My Uncle is Jaime Lannister,” Myrcella said looking at the ground. “When I found out who you were I knew I should stay away but you were so cute and nice and I…well I wanted you to keep talking to me and if you knew who I was you might hate me.” In the months Bran had known her Myrcella had never been a rambler. Yet here she was rambling on thinking Bran might blame her for her uncle’s actions.

“Oh,” Bran said after a long silence.

“Oh?” Myrcella said. “That is it, oh?”

“Um…yes.” Bran said and Myrcella blinked. “I learned a long time ago you can’t hold children accountable for the actions of their parents. Or uncles. Yeah, it sucks that your uncle was the one that put me in the chair. But it took me months to get the courage to ask you out and I am not going to let a thing that happened a decade ago stop me from living the life I want. And I really want to go out with you.”

“I really want to go out with you too,” Myrcella said.

“Even though I…” Bran said waving his hand at his chair.

“Does the chair prohibit you from doing other activities besides walking?” Myrcella asked.

“No!” Bran exclaimed a faint blush to his cheeks. 

“Good,” Myrcella said and then asked. “Now can you give me a ride to my next class?” Bran nodded and Myrcella sat on his lap and he started to move in the direction she pointed to. Then he asked her out to dinner and he stayed till breakfast. After that he never wanted to leave and neither did she. 

**The Baby**

There were worst places to go he supposed. His parents were considering reform school, but knowing that would probably make things worse sent Rickon to live a few towns away with his big brother. Rickon only had one duffel bag. He never was one for possessions. A few comic books and novels. His blanket that his mum gave him when he was a baby. A wolf bookend that Bran gave him. Sansa made Rickon buy all new clothes since he had outgrown his old ones. So here Rickon was. In a new house in new clothes.

“Your room is going to be down here,” Robb said from behind him leading Rickon further into the house. “We converted the other guest bedroom into a master so we could be near the nursery. In addition to those two rooms upstairs there are two down here, my office, and the other master. You get your own room with a bathroom. Never had that at home, huh?”

“Yeah,” Rickon said remembering the line for the bathroom. It was usually being hogged by Sansa.

“Hello Rickon,” Roslin said coming into the room with Bethany in her arms. Rickon had not met the baby yet due to his being in the boy’s correctional facility when she was born. He did remember the rushed wedding, putting together baby furniture, and awkward family Christmas, but had never seen the kid before.

“Hey,” Rickon said with a nod.

“Come and see your room,” Roslin said and they walked over and opened the door. It was a big room. It used to be the master. It was very plain and smelled of fresh paint. “We wanted you to be able to put your own things up.”

“I don’t have much,” Rickon said holding up his one bag.

“Well, we can get you more,” Robb said. “Now get ready for dinner. Roslin is a great cook.” Roslin blushed at the compliment.

It was odd being there. Robb and Roslin still tip toed around each other. Robb gave her and Bethany a kiss on cheek before leaving and slept in the same room as his wife. Still, Robb was right she was a bloody good cook. Rickon spent most of his time with her while Robb was at work. They didn’t say much. He discovered that Roslin was quiet like he could be. They were getting on good. Really the only person Rickon was uneasy about was Bethany. Since he was the baby he didn’t know anything about babies. Robb and Roslin seemed to know just what to do when Bethany cried or could tell what she needed before even being alerted by the ear piercing cries.

Rickon had been there for about a week and fitting in well. One morning Roslin looked particularly tired. Bethany had been up all night and Robb was out on assignment and wouldn’t be home till tomorrow.

“I can…um watch her if you want to take a nap or something,” Rickon said more to his feet, but Roslin heard. Bethany was taking a nap too.

“Oh I can’t…” Roslin yawned. “Perhaps just a few minutes. She has been fed and changed and if she wakes up she will just need attention. I could probably use a shower too. Never mind. Just a quick nap.”

“Take a shower and sleep as much as you want,” Rickon said more certainty in his voice. “If anything major happens I’ll let you know. Or call my mum." Roslin smiled. 

“Okay, thank you,” Roslin squeezed his hand before going into her room. Rickon went into the nursery and looking down at the sleeping infant. She had tuffs of auburn curls growing in like Robb’s, but her eyes were brown. Rickon wasn’t used to babies. He was youngest. The baby. Rickon sat down on the rocking chair and started to read one of Bethany’s baby books about a bunny. Rickon heard the shower turn off so hopefully Roslin was taking a nap now. Of course a few minutes later Bethany woke up just as Roslin went down. She started whimpering and Rickon panicked. Roslin looked so tired he didn’t want to wake her. Roslin said that if she cried Bethany just wanted attention. He could do attention. He hoped. Walking over he looked down at the squirming baby. She held her arms up. She wanted him to pick her up. What? He didn’t know how to do that! “There, there, don’t cry now,” Rickon said tickling her belly. Didn’t work because her face was scrunching up and was seconds away from a loud wail that would wake the neighbors up much less Roslin.

“Shit, please don’t let me drop her.” Rickon carefully put his arms under the infant and cradled her in his arms. “Hey, this isn’t so bad right?” Rickon said rocking back and forth. “Think we can sit?” Rickon went over and sat down in the rocking chair. Bethany just stared at him with big brown eyes. “Um…so what do you want to talk about? How about the time your grandmother found a girl in your dad’s room and grounded him for a year? Or when your Aunt Arya died Aunt Sansa’s hair blond by putting proxide in her shampoo? Sansa looked pretty good as a blonde actually, but she screamed bloody murder. Should I say bloody in front of you? Oh, shit. Shit is worse than bloody. Oh, god. Don’t tell your Dad okay?” Bethany put her fist in her mouth. “I’ll take that as agreeing.”

Roslin woke up about a half hour later and went into the nursery. Rickon was laying on his stomach on the floor playing with Bethany’s feet. Bethany was making happy noises and Rickon was grinning. She smiled and then walked in and joined them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and all the comments and kudos! If you could drop a comment that would be great. Especially since this chapter didn't have an Shireen, and minimal Rickon. I didn't edit this one as much so sorry for the mistakes!
> 
> Have a great 2017!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myrcella and Bran's engagement party brings more than a few surprises, and one that will change Shireen's life forever.

Myrcella and Bran’s engagement party was going to be a small affair. Well it started that way. It seemed like all of the family came out of the woodwork and a party for 20 or so became a party for 50. And even then some people might crash. Roslin had put them all to work as she was making the food.

“Did Bran ever actually propose?” Robb asked as he helped Bethany stir.

“Not really,” Rickon answered shaping the cookies. “I think he said “here” and put the ring on Cell’s finger.” Robb laughed.

“It was better than you,” Roslin said causing Robb to stop laughing.

“What did he do?” Shireen asked cutting the carrots. She was having the best time. She loved helping Roslin and spending time with Rickon’s family. Sansa was writing the place cards due to her pretty handwriting and Arya and Gendry were setting up all the tables outside. They were such a…family. It was wonderful.

“He said. “We should get married.” Didn’t even really ask.” Roslin informed them.

“You did say no,” Robb reminded her.

“No, I said, “Are you mad?” and then walked out,” Roslin said.

“And then walked back in because we were at your job.” Robb said.

“You are the idiot that proposed to me on my lunch break!” Roslin said making them all laugh.

“Not my finest hour,” Robb said rubbing the back of his neck.

“Then what happened, Daddy?” Bethany asked. Shireen wondered how much the little girl knew of her path to life. Her parents were deeply in love now, but they weren’t always.

“Obviously she said yes,” Robb pointed out. “Eventually.”

“We were at the park after Bethany’s doctor’s appointment a few weeks,” Roslin told Shireen later that night. The food that could be made the day before was done all ready for the party tomorrow. “We just found out the baby was going to be a girl. He came and saw me at work every day so we had got to know one another a little better by this time. Robb looked at me and asked me what her name was. I told him Bethany after my mother. Then Robb asked if Bethany could have his last name. And if I would too.” Roslin said feeding Dacey her bottle. “It wasn’t romantic or the proposal I dreamed of, but it was Robb’s messy way of saying he wanted to take care of the both of us. I had nothing to lose so I said yes.” Roslin eyed Shireen. “I hope Rickon does a better job.”

“We…we…no,” Shireen stammered. “We haven’t even said I love you yet.”

“Do you?” Roslin asked.

“How could I not?” Shireen replied.

“Yes, how could you not love Rickon,” Roslin agreed. “And how could anyone not love you either?” Shireen blushed. “You have been so good for him. We always worried about him. The wild one. You let him be wild, but keep him down to earth. We are not letting you go anymore then he will. And don’t worry I will make sure he won’t go to gaudy with the ring.”

“Roslin!” Shireen exclaimed. “How did you know you loved Robb? I mean Myrcella said she loved Bran from the start, but when did you know?”

“Bethany was a few months old,” Roslin said rocking her youngest back and forth. “She just started eating baby food. Robb was taking care of Bethany while I was taking a quick nap. I walked into the kitchen to see Robb trying, and failing, to get the baby to eat. He was trying so hard. Robb eventually started begging Bethany to eat so he could impress me.” Shireen smiled. “The way his face lit up when Bethany finally started to eat was such a beautiful sight. My heart skipped a beat.”

“And you knew,” Shireen said.

“And I knew,” Roslin said. “Have you had your moment yet?”

“Rickon doesn’t sleep much, you know that,” Shireen said. “After Jon was shot Rickon was so worried that he tired himself out and for the first time I actually saw him sleep. And I don’t know. I just want to sleep next to him for the rest of my life. Don’t tell anyone.”

“I won’t say anything,” Roslin promised, “Want to put her to bed?” Shireen nodded and took the baby from Roslin. Like always when Shireen was holding her Dacey raised her arm up hinting she wanted to touch Shireen’s cheek. Shireen smiled and leaned her head down so the baby could touch her cheek.

**< ><><> **

Everything was beautiful. Winterfell Manor looked like a fairytale come to life. There were candles everywhere and twinkling lights. It was such a beautiful night as well. The weather was perfect. Sansa, as always, dressed Shireen and Myrcella. Myrella gave up on the grey, it didn’t go good with her coloring, and wore a dark blue dress instead that made her eyes pop and her legs look longer. Shireen, however, could pull off grey and her dress was the color of a stormy sky. Once again Shireen told Sansa to not make her dresses so low cut, but Sansa continued to ignore her.

Shireen was driving Myrcella’s car seeing as since she and Bran were engaged couple they should be the ones to get tossered. Rickon kept tugging at his tie but Shireen reminded him that he might as well get used to it since being the best man he would have to wear one for the wedding. And at least he still got to wear jeans tonight.

“Oh. My. God.” Myrcella said wheeling Bran outside. There was a loud cheer as the engaged couple came inside. Everyone they ever seemed to know was there. Myrcella’s mother and father included. In the same room. Sure they were on opposite ends but Myrcella had never seen her parents in such close capacity since she was a little girl. Plus Mycella’s uncles. Jaime included. Myrcella looked down at Bran who smiled.

“I would not have been sitting in the front that first day if I wasn’t in this chair.” Bran said. “The worst thing in my life brought me the best.” Myrcella then proceeded to cry and kissed Bran causing the entire room to cheer.

“Gendry is in a band?” Rickon asked as the music started. “My father must love that.”

“I think Sansa has them beat with the former teacher thing.” Shireen added. “Look. Jon’s here."

Jon walked in leaning heavily on Rhaeneys. Aegon was on his other side along with their aunt. Rhaegar politely declined as not wanting to cause any drama with Myrcella’s father.

“How’s your hand?” Jon asked when the couple walked over to him.

“All I did was punch a wall, you are the one who died.” Rickon reminded him, but his hand was finally back to it's normal color. 

“Not for long,” Jon argued. 

“Come on, let’s dance little brother,” Rhaeneys said and Jon frowned.

“I don’t dance, Rhae,” Jon said only to be ignored as Jon followed her onto the dance floor.

“Wanna dance?” Rickon asked. “Really?” Shireen said a little surprised. “My family did this formal kind of thing all the time. I know how to dance,” Rickon told her. He twirled her around and then brought her in close. 

“Full of suprises, aren’t you Rickon Stark?” Shireen said. Shireen caught Myrcella’s eye from where her cousin was sitting on Bran’s lap as he wheeled them in circles. Myrcella smiled and Shireen smiled back. She closed her eyes and rested her head on Rickon’s chest as they swayed to the music. Even when the song turned into a fast one they still stayed like that.

Rickon was in charge of taking pictures so eventually they had to break apart so he could do his thing. Shireen was taking a break from dancing when she heard a voice behind her.

“Shireen.” She turned around to see her father standing behind her. Her eyes widened in shock. Yes, he was Myrcella’s uncle, but he never came out to social gatherings.

“Father.” Shireen said back. Stannis had never been one to be called anything less than the formal “father.” Shireen had never called him “Daddy” a day in her life. Even Robert, who was not the warmest father either still never minded being called by such an informal title, and did spoil his daughter on occasion. Strange the things you miss even if you never had it.

“May I sit?” Stannis said gesturing to the empty chair next to her.

“Of course,” Shireen said and Stannis sat down. His eyes grazed the crowd and stopped at Rickon who was taking a picture of Bran and Bethany dancing.

“I have to say I was very surprised to hear you were dating the youngest Stark. For such a smart and level headed girl I never figured you to fall for a felon.” Shireen felt rage creep up her spine and was ready to burst when her father simply shook his head. “I am not here to lecture you. He must be a good man underneath. You would not settle for anything less.”

“He is,” Shireen said calming down. “Very good. I’m quite lucky.”

“Good.” Stannis said. “Your cousin seems happy.” Myrcella said dancing with her Uncle Jaime. Shireen could tell Jaime was nervous as if he was going to be thrown out at any moment.

“Why did you come?” Shireen asked.

“To see you,” Stannis said simply. “It has been a long time. You turned down an invitation to Christmas and only sent a card for my birthday.”

“You were never one for celebrations, father,” Shireen said not feeling guilty for her absence.

“Well, you’ve got me there,” Stannis said. “Mel left. Found someone younger.”

“I’m sorry,” Shireen said.

“Don’t be, she could be quite…odd at times,” Stannis said. “You should go see your mother though. I know we were terrible parents but we are your parents.”

“She called me deformed, a disappointment, and all other kinds of names my whole life, sick or not, somethings even I can’t let go.” Shireen argued.

“She tried again.” Stannis said. “A nurse found her and was able to save her but Selyse is on watch again.” Shireen felt herself cracking. Her mother was awful, but her father was right, Selyse was her mother.

“Alright, I’ll go.” Shireen gave in.

“Bring that boy of yours with you,” Stannis said. “It would make her feel good to see you happy." There was a comfortable silence until Stannis spoke up again, "We don’t have to dance do we?”

“No,” Shireen said. “Maybe just talk some more?”

“I’d like that.” Stannis said.

**< ><><> **

Myrcella and Bran were nursing major hangovers the next day and Shireen was cooking breakfast. Rickon walked back in after walking the dogs letting bright light into the dark apartment.

“Oi!” Bran protested while Mycella groaned.

“Got the mail,” Rickon said loudly and cheerfully causing both Bran and Myrcella to put their heads down.

“Anything good?” Shireen asked.

“Maybe?” Rickon said and opened one of the envelopes. His eyes went humorously wide as he read the contents of the letter inside.

“What is it?” Shireen asked and both Bran and Myrcella were looking curiously too.

“I…I got in.” Rickon said or more stammered. She had never heard him stammer before.

“Got in?” Shireen repeated hoping for clarification.

“The Rhode Island School of Design. I sent some of my wolf paintings and photographs in. You know the ones I restored? I experimented with different methods and…and they liked them. I didn’t tell anyone because I was sure there was no way in hell I would get accepted, but I did.”

“Wait, isn’t Rhode Island…” Bran trailed off.

“In America, yeah,” Rickon finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and commenting! Leave a comment and kudos if you want! The story is coming to an end. The next chapter is probably going to be the last. But thank you to everyone who read and liked this. I know given today's...issues attending school in America would not be easy. (I live in America and don't get me started on how awful this all is). Attempted suicide is a serious issue as well and even though it is in the story I do not make light of it seeing as I have lost family members to it in the past. 
> 
> Anyway, again, thanks for reading this. I really like fanfics and will continue writing more as ideas pop up.


	11. Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end...or the beginning. Depends on who you ask. I'm sorry if there are any editing errors. I just wanted to finally get this out! As always I own nothing!!! Thank you for your comments, kudos, and just for even bothering to read it!

Shireen really hated this place. The last time she was here it was to visit a nearly died Jon. Now she was here to see her mother who was in recovery. Rickon was sitting next to her flipping through a Ladies Home Journal. One of the good things about visiting her mother was to distract herself from the bombshell that Rickon had dropped a week ago. He got accepted to an art school in America. When he told them everyone was silent for a long time. Finally Bran muttered words of congratulations and then Myrcella and Shireen hugged him. Rickon then made them promise to not tell anyone else since “he didn’t even know if he was going to go anyway.” Hell no. He was going. What it meant for them was a whole other thing.

“You’re Jon’s cousin, aren’t you?” A voice said pull Shireen out of her thoughts. The speaker was a beautiful girl with olive skin and dark hair. She had a familiar look to her, but Shireen had never met her. She was wearing a pair of scrubs with little suns on the fabric.

“Yeah.” Rickon said putting down the magazine. “You are one of Rhae’s and Aegon’s cousins.”

“Obella,” Obella said.

“I’m Rickon, this is Shireen.” He introduced. Obella’s eyes flickered to Shireen’s scars.

“I was just coming to get you,” Obella said. “What causes the scaring?”

“Greyscale,” Shireen told her.

“Miraculous,” Obella said. “There are so few cases of people surviving. Anyway, come with me. I’ll take you to your mother.” After walking for a moment Obella spoke again. “How is Jon doing?”

“Fine last I heard,” Rickon said. “Being fussed over by his father and sister. I think he is actually looking forward to his next checkup. He’s hoping to finally get the all clear so his every move won’t be monitored.”

“I know Rhae was quite worried,” Obella said. “Funny the things that bring people together, isn’t it? She kept calling me asking questions about what to do for him.”

“Why didn’t you just go see him?” Rickon asked and to Shireen’s shock Obella blushed.

“I didn’t want to intrude,” Obella said, “Ready to see your Mom?”

“As I will ever be.” Shireen said and followed Obella into the room. Selyse was laying down watching TV. She looked awful. Like she had not eaten in a long time. “Mrs. Baratheon?” Obella said. “Your daughter is here to see you.”

“Ms.” Selyse corrected. “I am not longer married.” “Ms, sorry,” Obella said, “Let me know if you need anything.”

“Thanks,” Shireen said and went over to her mother. “Uh…this is Rickon. My boyfriend.”

“A boyfriend?” Selyse said obviously surprised. “Hmm…Rickon. Name sounds familiar.”

“Ned Stark is my dad,” Rickon explained.

“Oh, one of Ned’s boys,” Selyse said. “You’re not pregnant are you? Only way that Frey girl could get her hands on one of his boys.” Rickon was about to blow but Shireen put her hand on his stopping him.

“No, I’m not pregnant,” Shireen said as calmly even though she wanted to blow her top at her mother for the comments about Roslin. “So, uh, how are you?”

“I would be better if they would let me join my lord,” Selyse said. Shireen’s mother thought she would get visions from her lord if she lit herself on fire to become “one with the flames.” After the second attempt they had no choice but to get her help.

“Well you can’t,” Shireen said causing her mother to look over at her. “You won’t get visions you will just be on fire and become as deformed as me.” To her surprised Selyse almost smiled. Deciding a change of subject was needed Shireen said. “Myrcella is engaged.”

“I heard,” Selyse said. “Is she happy?”

“Yeah, really happy,” Shireen told her.

“Are you?” Selyse asked. If her mother would have asked her that a month ago Shireen’s answer would undoubtedly be yes. Now things were different. Rickon was going to be moving to America. Could they even do that long distance? And what if he wants to stay in America? Or meets a really hot American girl and dumps Shireen via Skype?

“Happiest period of my life,” Shireen answered truthfully.

“Good,” Selyse said. “That’s good.”

They didn’t really say much after that. Shireen and Rickon drove home in silence. The visit went alright. Shireen and her mother would never be close, but at least they might to have some kind of relationship now. One of the things that made Shireen the saddest if that if she and Rickon break up she will lose his family. A family that in the last few months started to feel like her own. She would miss Roslin, Robb, and the kids. Sansa always insisting on dressing her. Arya’s humor and Ned and Cat’s loving nature. Shireen would still have Bran at least. Even then there would be awkward moments during holidays and other special events. Yes, Shireen might get invited but she would never be able to bring herself to go.

“I could not go.” Rickon said bringing her back to the present.

“You’re going,” Shireen said firmly. “Come on RIckon, you told me how lost you were. Now you have found a path.”

“But do I lose you?” Rickon said, “Because one is not worth the other.”

“Sometimes I forget how young you are,” Shireen said with a sigh. “Not even out of your teens. When you go to America you can’t even get tossered at a pub.”

“See? I shouldn’t go then.” Rickon said, “If you do dump me I am going to need to get wasted every night and now I can’t even do that.”

“You can’t go to class hungover,” Shireen objected.

“Hey some of the best art was done when people were in similar circumstances,” Rickon said making Shireen smile. “We can’t go on much longer like this.”

“I thought avoiding difficult situations was your thing?” Shireen said lightly.

“It was, but then I got a girlfriend who wanted me to open up more and be a better person,” Rickon countered. “Tried to resist it, but she can be very persuasive. Especially when she has her mouth on my…”

“Do not finish that sentence Rickon Stark,” Shireen said. “Let’s just not talk about it yet, okay?”

“If that is what you want,” Rickon said.

“I do, we…we fill figure it out later,” Shireen said wondering how much she can push “later.”

<><><><><>

“Go away!” Shireen said at the knocking on her door. She had thought she was safe here. She thought that no one would look for her here.

“Come on Shireen, open the door,” Myrcella said.

“No!” Shireen said back. She heard some fidgeting with the doorknob and it soon opened releveling a smug looking Myrcella on the other side.

“Rickon didn’t just show you how to pick a lock,” Myrcella said and put the hairpin back in her hair. “Your Dad’s house? Really?”

“I thought no one would look for me here,” Shireen grumbled.

“Well you thought wrong,” Myrcella said and got into bed with her. “I’m gonna talk and you are going to listen. Okay?”

“Okay,” Shireen said.

“We went through the first two decades of our lives only having each other,” Myrcella said, “But we have more people now. I have Bran and you have Rickon. We don’t just have to depend on one another because no one else would. I just want you to know it is okay if you leave. I’ll be okay without you.” To her shock Myrcella started tearing up, “You need to go to America with Rickon. You can go to Grad School there, but you need to go.”

“Cell…” Shireen said nearly in tears too.

“Go,” Myrcella said. “It will feel like half of me is missing, but it is best for you.”

“You’re my other half too.” Shireen said. “He hasn’t even asked me. Maybe he doesn’t even want me to go with him.”

“You’re going with me!” Rickon shouted and then let out a cheer. He then proceeded to throw Shireen over his shoulder and run around the apartment. Shireen laughing the whole time.

“Rickon Stark you are an adventure, one that I will gladly travel with you,” Shireen said and Rickon kissed her.

<><><><><>

Everyone was happy for Rickon when he finally told the rest of this family. A wondering wolf finally finding his own path in life. Yeah, it was thousands of miles away, but it was his. Now the thought of Shireen and Rickon living together was not seen with much favor. They weren’t even engaged. When that was brought up Rickon started to say,

“Well we could just…”

“You finish that sentence and I will say no.” Shireen cut him off.

At least one Stark had to have a romantic proposal. It wasn’t true that everyone was happy. Bethany wasn’t. Shireen knew it was going to be the hardest to say goodbye to Roslin, Robb, and the kids. They raised Rickon. As much as Rickon loved his parents, it was his brother and his wife that got through to him when no one else could. The rock that he so desperately needed. Bethany had a big influence on Rickon’s growth as well. He helped raise her too. Took care of her when Roslin needed help and Robb was working. Rickon needed to stop being looked at as the baby, and what better way than to have him help look after one?

Rickon and Shireen had a going away party/housing warming party. They had found a place to live, but had no things to fill it. Not even a couch. Stannis had frowned, even more than his usual frown, but wrote her a check to take care of her rent. Shireen had been accept into NYUs graduate program with a scholarship. Shireen was super smart and could get into any school she really wanted. She was wanted to become a doctor, but go into research. Try to find cures for people with rare diseases like hers. Myrcella was also starting grad school to become a spinal surgeon. Bran had a got a job at a secondary school as a philosophy teacher. He would be great at it. Bran told the best stories and seemed to know everything. Smart in a different way than Shireen was, and the best listener. Rickon was going to “draw and take pictures” as he said, but he was being modest. Rickon was a great artist, and an even better photographer.

It was their last night before leaving. The four of them went to the pub and had a drink. Made fun of the fact that when Rickon went to the states he couldn’t drink for another two years.

“You could always transfer to the Royal College of Art.” Bran said. “I mean it outranks Rhode Island.” The three blinked. “What? I Googled it.”

“I need to get out on my own Bran.” Rickon shrugged. “Go to a place where being a Stark isn’t a big deal. I will no longer be known as one of “Ned’s Boys” or the “Bloke the burned down that house” and be just me I guess. Whoever that is.”

“I think you know who you are Rickon,” Bran said. “Well, a toast to Rickon’s last drink and new life.” Bran raised up his glass as did Myrcella, Rickon, and Shireen. They toasted to friends, family, and a new life.

“Ready to go home?” Rickon asked. “We have an early flight.”

“One more stop,” Shireen said and they got in the car. Myrcella drove Bran to her place while Shireen was going to finish packing Rickon’s stuff. Myrcella was going to give them a ride to the airport tomorrow.

“No, no come on.” Rickon said see where she was going. “We did this already. At the going away party.”

“You mean the party where you avoided them like the plague?” Shireen countered. “Come on. We are going.” Rickon sighed. 

Rickon had such mixed feelings about this house. It was his exile and then his haven. It was the place we was sent to rather than reform school. It was the place where he became more than the baby people needed to watch over. It became home. The place where he learned responsibility. The place where he learned that he was more than just the “Youngest Stark Boy.” It was the place he learned to cook. The place where he learned to channel his anger and not lash out. The place where he felt like he had a part. It was home.

“It’s okay,” Shireen said softly. “We can leave if it is too hard.” She must have seen his expression when they drove up.

“No, you’re right,” Rickon said, “I need to say goodbye.”

The Starks had never been one for knocking so Rickon just let himself in. He was greeted by the amazing smell of someone cooking and Shaggydog. His best friend.

“Hey boy,” Rickon said. “You doing okay, here?” Shaggy had lived here when Rickon did and was going to be looked after by Robb and Roslin till Rickon got a place where they allowed pets.

“Rickon, Shireen,” Robb said coming into the hallway and gave them both bug hugs.

“Roslin cooking?” Rickon asked.

“Hasn’t stopped since you said you were leaving,” Robb replied. “The good part was it made me really popular at the station with all the food she brings in, the bad part is that if she doesn’t stop I am going to have to buy all new pants.” Shireen laughed. Fuck her laugh was beautiful. Everything about her was. Rickon couldn’t believe she was still coming with him.

“Beth, don’t eat that,” They heard Roslin say as they walked further into the house. “It has raw eggs in it.”

“But it’s so yummy!” Bethany protested.

“Still…Dacey…Dacey do not throw that...Robb!” Roslin called out.

“My little monkey making a mess?” Robb said and picked Dacey out of her high chair. He kissed her small head. Dacey giggled. It was a sight Rickon had seen many times. It was at this point Rickon would usually take Bethany and play with her outside till dinner was ready and let Roslin cook in peace. But Rickon wasn’t part of this picture anymore. When Rickon finally came into view everyone was silent. Bethany was unusually quiet. She was still mad at him probably.

“Hungry?” Roslin said breaking the silence.

“Always,” Rickon said.

It was the quietest dinner the Stark-Frey household had had in a long time. Bethany was pouting and Robb making weird airplane noises to try and get Dacey to eat. Roslin and Rickon were stabbing their food with identical force. Shireen was carrying on the conversation for the most part, but her leg was bobbing so she wasn’t completely unaffected.

“Oh bloody hell!” Robb said looking down at the food now splattered on his shirt. Dacey giggled and clapped her hands.

“You shouldn’t say “bloody,” Bethany said.

“Beth, don’t say bloody.” Roslin scolded.

“But Daddy did!” Bethany protested. “And Uncle Rickon does too, and Aunt Arya and…”

“Enough.” Roslin said and Bethany went back to pouting. Roslin turned to her husband. “Watch your language.”

“She threw food at me!” Robb said sounding just like Bethany. Or Bethany sounds just like him.

“Do you want to sleep on the couch tonight?” Roslin asked.

“She throws food at me and I get in trouble,” Robb grumbled. Rickon couldn’t help it and let out a snort. Shireen looked at him, and let out a giggle herself. Roslin bit her lip to hide a smile. Rickon couldn’t help it and burst into laughter. Everyone else wasn’t far behind him. Dacey looked at them like they were all bonkers but clapped her hands after a while too.

“This one better be a boy,” Robb said and Rickon and Shireen dropped their forks.

“Robb!” Roslin exclaimed.

“Oh bloody hell I am sleeping on the couch tonight aren’t I?” Robb said.

“I can’t leave now,” Rickon said. “Who will help you take care of a third monkey?”

“We’ll just have to manage,” Roslin said with a watery smile. She pointed her fork at Robb. “But this wolf is getting fixed.”

“I’m going to change my shirt,” Robb said and got up.

“I have to go,” Rickon said softly.

“I know,” Roslin said quietly too.

Rickon helped Shireen put her coat on. Things had gotten quiet again. There was really only one thing left to say. Rickon took a deep breath.

“Thank you,” Rickon said holding back tears. His eyes were so hot, but he was stubborn. He wasn’t going to cry.

“You made us a family, Rickon,” Robb said obviously holding back tears too. “If anything we should be thanking you.” Roslin was not bothering to hold back, she was full on crying.

“Don’t cry,” Rickon said helplessly.

“Happy tears,” Roslin said. “I’m happy for you Rickon.”

“You won’t forget us, will you?” Bethany’s small voice said. Rickon picked her up.

“Never,” Rickon promised. “And I we will see each other soon.”

“Promise?” Bethany said and a tear did fall this time. He couldn’t help it. Shireen started to rub his back.

“Ready?” Shireen asked. He managed a half smile.

“Yeah, yeah I am.” Rickon said.

And he was.

Shireen was sleeping on his shoulder. All he could see was blue when he looked over her into the window. As they got further from his home the more nervous he got. What if he turned out to be rubbish at this art stuff? What if everyone hated his pictures? What if he had to come home with his tail between his legs? But so what if he did? This was his path and his adventure. With Shireen with him Rickon felt like he could do anything. Leave the scars of the past behind and have a fresh start. Rickon closed his eyes and rested his head on Shireen’s. He fell asleep too.

**_Five Years Later_ **

Ned looked at the magazine he was just sent. A wolf stared at him from the cover. He opened the magazine to the cover article. A study of wolves had been done where a group of people spent six months studying their habits and had gone deeper than any team had gone before. There was a photo of a close-up of a wolf where the person taking the picture must have gotten really close. Only a truly fearless person would have risked that. Ned looked at the byline and grinned.

_Photos by Rickon Stark_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it. It ended up being long because I just kept adding to what I had rather than splitting it up into a new chapters. Let me know what you think please!!! People asked about Jon's love interest and if you read my other GOT fic Obella is just the person I put him with so I carried it on over here. As for the careers of the core four I just picked random ones that I thought they might do. I hope you like what I picked and that it made sense. Or if all of it made sense.

**Author's Note:**

> Crack fic that is not to be taken seriously, or for a second think that any of these events would happen. Like never. But hey again, why not in a fanfic universe? If you like it leave a kudos, or a comment is even better! No flames please. I know this is cracky, but please don't be rude about it.


End file.
